


For the Love of Red Jenny

by MidnightMogwai



Category: DA:I, Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inqisition
Genre: BioWare, Dalish, Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age: Inquisition - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Gay, Humor, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, NSFW, Smut, Violence, i own nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMogwai/pseuds/MidnightMogwai
Summary: Fenora Levallan is used to her quiet clan life. Suddenly, she finds herself smack dab in the middle of solving all of the worlds problems. While she tries to wrap her head around that, she starts to fall madly in love with this crazy elf like no other she's ever met. Lets hope she can save the world, or she'll never get to see just how those luscious lips of hers taste.--there is nowhere near enough Sera fanfic, and by that I mean like none. So, I'm fixing that. this is my first fanfic in literally 12 years. Be kind. I started kind of following the og storyline, but then I kind of tangented. I also don't think I'll have a set schedule for this. Annoying, I know, but I'll update as much as I can, I promise! I work REALLY weird hours so I'm making due. It's no where near finished, but I hope you like it!--Also, I have no beta. All mistakes are my own, so if there's something that's making you nuts, please let me know.<3





	1. Chapter 1

Fenora Levallan was a beautiful dalish elf. Her hair was shoulder length and a deep auburn that made it all that more easy to hide herself amongst the forest. Both of the sides of her head were shaved to better show off the two branches tattooed delicately under her eyes, signifying her as a protecter of her clan. A single braid down the left side to keep it from her face. Her pale skin shining softly from the heat of the day. Her eyes were a cool silver that got darker around the edges, almost like looking at a full moon on a warm summer night. She found her self aside a long river. The wind spreading the mist along the shore, shaking the gentle tresses of her hair free from her hooded cloak. Trees surrounding her singing with songs of morning birds and animals just waking for the day. The way the tides crashed against the rocks and fallen, heavy branches created a soothing melody as she compiled herself for the journey that lay ahead of her. As the lush land cradled around her, she inhaled deeply to take it all in. She was used to being alone. Her Keeper, would usually send her out on her own to scout for a place to camp when shems wandered too close for comfort. This time was different. She was to go to the conclave and try to figure out just what the world outside of her camp was trying to accomplish. The mages had broken free from their chains of the circle and the templars from the grasping clutches of the chantry. She never understood how either side could live like that, but their fighting amongst themselves meant it would be difficult for her clan to find a safe place to call home. She gathered her things together, taking a moment to appreciate the fine work her Keeper had instilled on her daggers. White Healing rune stones at the hilt of each dagger, as well as an engraved wolf in the iron bark. A gift from her for her name day a few years back. The Temple of Sacred Ashes wasn't too far from where she was now. Judging by the position of the sun, it would be about a days walk. She would arrive just as the talks were in full swing. Hopefully, she would go unnoticed in the background. 

——

"What the?..."  
Fenora woke up to a stinging in her head like her brain had been trying to claw its way out of her skull through her ear drums. As she brought her hands to her face, she realized that she had been placed in chains. She froze for a moment. "How did??..." she opened her eyes slightly, hoping to regain some sort of grasp of her current situation, to see a dark, stone room. A green light emanating from the side of her face. When she turned to look to see what it was she realized, very abruptly, that it was coming from her as the mark on her hand shot out a blistering light and feverish pain up her arm. Trying to hold herself together she clutched her hand tight to her chest. She looked up and noticed that she wasn't alone. A terror struck her heart like none she's ever felt as they circled her like prey. One of them, a Seeker of Truth, judging by the armor she's wearing. A scowl across her face, making her scar on her cheek look far more menacing. The other dressed in a light, rougish armor. Her hood up and hiding away her gentle features that were now twisted in a snarl.  
"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now?", the Seeker exclaimed. "The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you." Fenora wracked her mind as quickly as she could to remember anything, but the only thing she could remember was reaching the front steps of the temple. It was all a blur of nothingness from that point until she had regained consciousness in this room. She remained silent as she feared anything she could have said would result in, what now seemed, her impending death. The woman grabbed at her marked hand demanding an explanation. Fenora's voice trembling as she stumbled through her words, still trying with everything she had to remember how this all happened.  
"I....can't." She managed to muster. "What do you mean you can't?!" The woman, forcefully shot out. Trying quickly to diffuse the rage behind the woman's eyes, she blurted out "I don't know what that is, or how it got there." The woman pounced on her, grabbing at her throat. "YOU'RE LYING!" She screamed at her, fully intending to choke the life from her. The second woman pulled her back, giving Fenora a stern, but somehow gentle as well, glare. "We need her, Cassandra" Holding her accomplice still and keeping her gaze in attempts to have her calm her quick judgment. Still attempting to grasp her mind around all of this, Fenora, more to her self than anyone else, mumbled "ir abelas.... all of those people...". An ice cold shiver runs down her spine. Thousands were dead. She has no idea how, but she was placed squarely at the epicenter. Calmly, the cloaked woman asked her if she remembered anything or how this began. Fenora sat for a second, closing her eyes and trying her hardest to just find any traces that might still be lingering somewhere in her head. She had to. Anything she could remember now would possibly help save her from this horrid position she was in. Her mark was tingling slightly, almost like her hand was falling asleep from too much pressure. Flashes of green race across her mind. She suddenly felt sick as she remembered the grotesquely huge spiders chasing after her. A bright light? No, a figure. It looked like a silhouette of a woman, reaching her hand out to pull her to safety. Everything else was blank. She tried her hardest to explain the little she now could think of, but she knew it wasn't good enough. She saw, the woman she now knew to be, Cassandra's demeanor slip into confusion as she fumbled in her attempts.  
"A woman?" The other woman looked confused and slightly terrified. Cassandra now pressing the other woman back as she had done before, "Go to the forward camp, Leiliana. I will take her to the rift." Fenora stared down at her glowing hand. She was enjoying the mere seconds of calmness it gave her to not be stuck in their murderous gaze. Leiliana nodded slightly as she exited the room as Cassandra moved her focus back to Fenora. Removing her chains and replacing them with a thick rope. "What did happen?.." Fenora weakly asked, still trying still to make some sort of sense of all of this. Cassandra let out a small sigh as she helped her get to her feet, "it will be easier to show you." She led her out into the village of Haven. A small town, filled with soldiers and common Shem alike. The bright light from the sky blinding her momentarily from sitting in the dank, dark room. She realized the sky had been torn open just as her hand was. A swirling green mass as far as the eye could see that was the exact match to the green now engraved through her palm. "We call it The Breach," Cassandra said softly, "it's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave." Fenora's mouth hung slack slightly as she faced in awe at the sky and Cassandra's words. "An explosion can do that?" Terrified of what they think she may be able to do about it. She began to realize that, even if she was given a fair trial as promised, there's no way she was going to make it out alive from any of this. "This one did. Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world."  
The breach started to rumble in the sky, sounding like a gurgled thunderstorm. As it did, the mark on her hand flared up and created a pain like none she's ever experienced. Sharp and searing, like there were branding irons under her skin creating invisible welts all the way up to her neck. She collapsed to her knees and tried to focus on anything else. Cassandra knelt down next to her, "each time the rift expands, your mark spreads... and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time." As her hand calmed down, she took in a deep breath. The air thick with sulfur and soil. She knew she had to try to prove she didn't do this. A last ditch effort to try to save her own life. She had agreed to do anything that was asked of her. The people of Haven had decided her guilt for her. They needed someone to blame for the death of the head of the chantry, Divine Justinia, and she was the only needle in the proverbial haystack. She wanted more than anything to explain exactly what happened, but how could she when she didn't even know? She followed Cassandra up the hills of the mountain. She had been so willing to prove herself that, even after she had saved Cassandra from a shriek with a pair of random daggers she found by a nearby crate, she agreed to disarm. She had no reason to anger anyone further. "Wait... I cannot protect you and I cannot expect you to be defenseless. I must remember you agreed to come willingly." As the trudged on through the cold mountain air and cutting their way through demon after demon they reached a rift. Soldiers and demons were everywhere she looked. Not even thinking twice, she charged in attacking the closest demon she saw and took it down in one fell swoop of her blades. She felt someone grab at her wrist and thrust it upwards. She looked over to see an elf, much like herself. Taller than her, bald, with piercing blue eyes. "BEFORE MORE COME THROUGH!" He screamed. His voice was hoarse with rage at the battle before him. A bright light shot out of her hand, rendering her entire arm numb until she felt the pop of the closing rift.  
"What... was that?" Fenora stared at her hand, curious at what else this newfound magic had to offer. "What ever magic created this," the elf pointed at the sky, "also placed the mark on your hand. It makes sense that since the two are connected, the mark would be able to close the openings. A key of sorts." The more this elf talked, the more confused she became. Where did this come from? They had a few mages in her clan, but this was unlike any magic she'd ever seen. "So the mark could close the breach?" Cassandra asked. "In theory, it might, yes." The elf said in reply, dashing his eyes from the seeker back to Fenora.  
"Good to know. Here I thought we're were going to be ass deep in demons forever." Fenora turned to see a dwarf. Golden hair with eyes to match. Oh, that chest hair. It could go on for days. Her breath hitched in her throat a bit before she let out a small chuckle, "if it's up to your ass, then I guess that's not too bad." She noticed Cassandra let out a small giggle at the retort. The dwarf, however, did not find it as funny. "Oh hardy har har. Looks like you're going to have to deal with two smart mouths in the valley, Seeker. I'm Varric. This here, this is Bianca." He said, a smug look on his face as he showed off his crossbow. Before she even had a chance to exchange pleasantries, Cassandra started to try to dissuade Varric from accompanying us on our supposed journey. "Have you seen the Valley, Seeker? Your men can barely stand. You need me." Cassandra let out a disgusted snort at him. "I'm Solas, if pleasantries are to be had." The elf said softly to break the tension between the two. "It's nice to meet you both. I'm Fenora. I wish it were under better circumstances. Now, let's go kick some demons in the face and, hopefully, save the world, yeah?" Fenora said, giving them each a devilish smirk. Cassandra rolled her eyes and scoffed at her. "Come, the path ahead is blocked. This is the fastest way to the valley." Solas chuckled, "after you, Fenora." She nodded slightly and followed after the seeker. She started having a little bounce in her step when she began to realize that if, just if, she could manage to close this thing, then maybe she wouldn't end up dead like she thought.


	2. A Kiss Upon the Wrong Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, no Sera, but there is some fluff and stuff with another rogue. ;)   
> There's not enough of that either, so I figured I'd throw some in for good measure. 
> 
> I'm honestly playing DA:I as I'm writing, so I'll probably continue to write today. Who knows. Maybe you'll get chapter three out of me. 
> 
> Also, thank you so much for the Kudos!! You guys are the best!!

It wasn't long before they reached the the forward camp, closing a couple more rifts along the way. They approached a bridge where she found Leliana arguing sternly with a man in chantry garb, a chancellor, if Fenora was correct. She was. Chancellor Roderick, who promptly sentenced her to face her execution. Fenora rolled her eyes. She was never much of a fan of the chantry and their beliefs, let alone their hierarchy. Not that she wanted that known currently, since she was being accused of murder, but still. Her arm was starting to tingle again, causing her to break her attention and hope that it didn't flare. Cassandra, much to her surprise, defended Fenora from the man. A smug smile found its way to her face as she listened to the two banter, mostly about her, until Cassandra asked her for her opinion on how to get to the temple. It baffled her why they wanted her opinion, but she wasn't going to outwardly question it. She knew the mark was spreading faster the closer they got. If she didn't close it soon, her chances of living to even see her trial were slim to none. She chose the mountain path. She new the area well and there had been a squad that had gone missing. She needed to get there as fast as she could, but there would be no way she would let these people freeze to death, or worse. Determined, they pressed forward, ignoring the Chancellor as he continued to insult them. When they reached the Temple, she looked over the balcony to see the breach sitting high above the floor. How was she supposed to reach it? Even if she was a qunari, it would still prove difficult. Seeing that the stairs were covered in Red Lyrium, Varric got nervous. His hands started to shake. The tremble making its way to his vocal chords as he voiced his terror of the stuff. Fenora decided to just forgo the stairs all together. "Well, here goes nothin'" and jumped over the banister landing, almost catlike, on her feet. As they approached the center below the rift, they could hear voices enveloping their senses. They seemed to be a memory recorded by the breach, doomed to play in this moment here forever. "The breach is temporarily closed. It seems you must reopen it to have it shut completely. Be on your guard, Da'len. More demons will soon follow you opening it." Solas said, blankly. As much as she hated him for calling her a child, she let it go quickly to focus on the task at hand. She nodded slightly and raised her hand, hoping her mark would know what to do. As the light blasted from her hand, memories flooded the minds of those around her and herself. The Divine called out for help. She could see a figure and ... was... that grey wardens?? It couldn't be. Holding her up as she saw the figure about to sacrifice her. She shook her head and looked to Cassandra, scared for what this might mean for her future. "The Most Holy called out to you...." Cassandra was lost in confusion at the scene in her head. Solas interrupted them as he pointed out that the breach was now open and demons were starting to pour out like hot magma over a furiously flowing river. Intermittently fighting off any demons in her way, as well as trying to save her companions and the soldiers in any way she could, she raised her hand to the breach. The mark sending a cold fire all the way to her chest. She cried out and felt her knees start to buckle under the pressure. No, she couldn't fall now. Not while everyone's lives were at stake. Determined, she pressed her hand higher to the sky. Her stone cold eyes glaring at the green sky. A thunderous noise bellowed from the heavens as she felt her arm go numb. Everything in her vision started to have a black tunnel form around it until everything went dark and she fell unconscious.

__________

  
She woke up inside of a small, unfamiliar cabin. The morning light peering through the open window curtains across from where she was laying. She took in a deep sigh to try to wake her self up a bit more. Well, if she had died, this was certainly not what she expected the afterlife to look like. She sat up to a small elven woman enter the room. Panic set over the woman's face as she bowed to the floor and apologized profusely. "You have nothing to apologize for, da'len. What is your name? Where am I? What happened?" Fenora responded in the most soothing voice she could muster. "You're in haven, my lady. My name is Ella. You stopped the breach from getting any bigger. It's all anyone has been talking about for three days." Ella said quietly, still not looking up at Fenora, though now standing. Before Fenora even got to ask her anything else, Ella blurted out "Cassandra asked me to notify her at once when you woke up. She's waiting for you in the Chantry. At once, she said!" and popped back out of the door. Fenora sighed and rubbed the heels of her palms in her eyes. This was going to be a long day. She looked down at herself, only minor scars to add to the few she already had. Someone had clearly healed her and they did a damn fine job. The only pain she was in was a small headache. "Well, no point in keeping Cassandra waiting." She muttered to herself. Noticing she was only in loose beige pants and her breast band, she searched the room for her cloak, at the very least. She found a small chest with some light scout armor that, if she was being honest, was a bit too big for her frame, but it was better than walking to the chantry topless. After straightening out her hair in the mirror, trying to look somewhat alive, she opened the door. The entire town had gathered to greet her in a procession leading to the chantry. With a deep, terrified, breath, she started walking. She could overhear them saying things like "that's her! The Herald of Andraste!" "She saved us!"  
The Herald of Andraste?! Her? No. She didn't even believe in their faith. How could she be the Herald of something she didn't believe existed? She quicker her pace as she approached the chantry, bursting through the chantry sisters that were lined against the outside of it. She didn't need to look for Cassandra. She could hear her, and that damn miserable chancellor arguing all the way from the door. She approached the room it was coming from, all the way at the other end of the chantry, mind you, to realize that Cassandra was actually defending her. A smirk ran across her face as she quietly entered the room and stood unnoticed for a bit, wanting to see the woman who once wanted to choke the life from her, now, defending her honor in person. The chancellor demanded she was put in chains and taken to Trail, but Cassandra dismissed them. They continued to bicker until Cassandra slammed a heavy book on the table, "You know what this is, Chancellor. A writ of The Divine. As of right now, I declare the Inquisition reformed and we will find those responsible for this horrid mess." She turned her gaze to Fenora, "you are not what I expected, but I will not pretend you weren't exactly what we needed when we needed it most." Fenora, slightly shocked at the scene before her. Leliana stepped out of the shadows, "we will find those responsible. There may be some with alterer motives." She said while eyeing the Chancellor carefully. "You mean I am a suspect?!" He blurted out. Leliana nodded sternly, "you and many others." He scoffed and muttered mild threats as he left the room, slamming the door behind him. "We would like you to join us. We don't know what lies ahead, but you are the only one that can seal these rifts and, possibly, the breach. We cannot do this without you." Cassandra said, as soft as she could to try to ease the tension in the room. "If it means I'm no longer a suspect, I'm game. I wasn't planning on dying any time soon." Fenora replied with a smirk as she gripped Cassandra's outstretched hand in a shake. Leliana chuckled and shook her head, "I know you have only just woke up, but there are some matters I would like to discuss with you when you're ready." "What can I do for you?" Fenora said, trying to be as polite as possible. She was just barely out of the woods and things were just starting to look up. She didn't want to ruin that. She was told to go to the Hinterlands and speak to Mother Giselle. The entire chantry had denounced the Inquisition and Fenora specifically. The woman was supposed to be able to help. She nodded as she agreed to leave tomorrow morning with Cassandra, Varric, and Solas. She needed to eat. After they all left, she made her way to the tavern, ordering a small stew and ale to bring back to her room. Meekly, thanking the flustered woman behind the counter as she fawned over her being this ridiculous Herald business. Laying coin down and trying her hardest to not spill anything and get back to her cabin. Smiling as she passed by Varric, a blush running to her cheeks as she fastened her pace. He noticed her reaction and laughed quietly to himself. She closed the door quickly after entering and slumped down onto the floor against it. That dwarf was a beautiful man, but she needed to focus. If she didn't close the breach fully, it wouldn't matter how pretty anyone is. She got up and placed her things on her table and started to eat when her mark started to flare. A bright green light now filled her room as she struggled not to scream out. The pain, searing as before, but still awful. She heard someone come into the room and she felt a hand on her back. "Breathe, Pup. Breathe. You can get through this. Just focus on something else." She recognized it to be Varric as he started to slowly rub circles on her back. The mark started to die down, and as instructed focus on his hand on her back. "Thank you, Varric. I appreciate it. I'm okay now." She let out with a reassuring smile. "I saw the light all the way from my tent. We can't have you dying on us now. Who else am I going to piss off the Seeker with?" A lopsided smile ran across his lips. Fenora chuckled and smiled at him. "I'm not going anywhere any time soon, I don't think. Care to join me? I could use the company." He nodded and left to grab his things. They sat and talked for hours about nothing in particular. The more they talked, the more she felt herself pull twords him. The more ale they drank, the more she was unable to resist. In the middle of a story, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Soft, and warm. He was shocked at first, but he soon melted into her. Deepening the kiss with a light flick of his tongue across her lower lip. Her hands found their way to the back of his neck, pulling him in closer as their tongues danced together in passionate lust. After a few blissful moments he pulled back. She groaned a bit at the loss of contact causing him to chuckle a bit. "I... I'm sorry. I .. uh.. well, shit" his face and chest now a deep crimson. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me.. I just... " matching his blush with her own. He placed his hand on her knee and smiled slightly at her, "Look Pup. You're a beautiful woman. If it weren't for the fact that my heart belongs to someone else, this... whatever this would have been.. I would have more than gladly continued. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let it get as far as it did." She hung her head down with a sigh, "No, I'm sorry Varric. I didn't know you were taken. I should have asked. I hope this doesn't change anything between us. I really do enjoy your company." He brought his hand to her chin and lifted her head to meet his, "Fenora, look at me. I don't know how I ended up caring about you this much in this short of a time, but I do. What happened tonight changes nothing, except maybe made us closer" he said with a wink, "don't sweat it, Pup. And don't beat yourself up over it. You didn't make me cheat. I'm not spoken for. I just can't let her go." Fenora nodded but tilted her head to the side, "why Pup? I've heard you call Solas Chuckles, which I think I understand, but why Pup?" He sat back in his chair, still smiling that brilliant smile, "Shit, have you seen yourself? You're like a wolf pup. Timid about everything at first, thinking about every outcome, but you have fierceness in you that is undeniable. You could set the world on fire if you wanted to." Fenora's blush had returned with a vengeance "I suppose, but isn't the world getting set on fire exactly what we're trying to prevent?" She joked. He laughed and nodded at her, still keeping his hand gently placed on her knee. "Well, I suppose it's getting late. The Hinterlands aren't going to come to us. I'll see you in the morning?" She smiled back at him as he started walking towards the door, "See you in the morning, Varric. And thank you". He nodded and exited her cabin. Fenora felt the most rested and relaxed she had felt since this all started back when she was sent on this mission from her Keeper. She noted that she should probably find out how to send a letter to her tomorrow morning before they left. Her mind raced with thoughts of the passed events, as well as the way Varric's honey colored eyes lit up when her told a story. Those lips of his... the blush that spread across his chest and dipped lower than his shirt allowed to reveal. That man was enthralling. A small smile appeared on her face as she drifted to the fade.

______________

She was woken by Ella, telling her there was to be a meeting before her departure. She didn't want to waist time. Fenora was always punctual and was still really trying to make sure she wasn't completely a suspect and they weren't telling her everything. She got dressed in the armor she was given and headed to the chantry. It was then that she was introduced to Commander Cullen and Ambassador Josephine. They both were very well respected and she swore to herself she had met Josephine before. Maybe when she took time away from her clan? She had learned how to be a bard from a small group in Orlais. She had attended a few parties and such, but ultimately decided her clan was where she needed to be at the time and went home. She pressed it to the back of her mind and continued exchanging pleasantries. They all had started to leave the room, Cassandra telling her to meet her with the others by the gate when she was ready, but to go to the smithy first as their might be something there of interest. With a smile, she nodded and started twords the it.   
"Ah, Herald! It's nice to see you up and about! I have something of yours!" Although she noticeably cringed a bit when she heard him call her Herald, she smiled and nodded, "please, call me Fenora, or Nora. Either is fine." He nodded, "I'm Harrit, well met. Here you are. I hope you're not mad, but the blades were broken in the fight. I restored the handles and the runes were fine, but I used dawnstone to recreate the blade. A gift for helping to save us. It was from my personal collection." She smiled ear to ear, "thank you Harrit. These are beautiful. I cannot express how grateful I am." She resisted the urge to hug the man and continued to inspect them. "Just keep saving the world. That'll be thanks enough." He chuckled as she waved goodbye and headed to the gates and headed out.   
\-----

Sister Nightingale,

I don't know who I should be sending this to, but I'm sure you'll know who to delegate what to.   
The hinterlands is a mess. Mages, Templars, Bandits, Rifts, you name it. I guess it's a good thing we're here. Anyway, I talked to Mother Giselle. She said the best way to start to rebuild anything is to try to appeal to the chantry. There will be a chantry mother speaking in Val Royeaux within the next few days and we are going to attend. We will send word upon arrival and departure.

Would you mind having Commander Cullen send a few of his men? We found a horse master, Dennet, who is willing to join, but we need to make sure the area is secure. I've marked places on the enclosed map for watchtowers to be built. Master Dennet will leave with our men once they are finished.

Also, how would I go about sending word to my clan that I am alive? I meant to ask you before I left, but got caught up in everything. A missive will be fine, for now, if need be. I would very much like to get in contact with my Keeper.

Until we meet again,   
Fenora Levallan   
\-----

  
She sent the missive off with the raven that Cassandra kept. The two shared a tent on the few occasions they found a spot to camp. Her mind lingered out to what they may find at Val Royeaux. She knew the chantry wanted her head on a silver platter, but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction. She would stand tall and hope that some of them would see reason.

Upon arriving, they were stopped by one of Leliana's scouts telling them that there are templars to keep us from the chantry. Cassandra told her to go back to Haven and report and that we would be there soon as they pressed on. The Revered Mother had nothing to say except blasphemy against her. "The maker would send no elf in our hour in need." She spat. Fenora inhaled deeply to calm herself and decided to try to take the high road, whatever that was. "We came here in peace simply to talk, and this is what we get?! Please, let us discuss this like adults. There is a real threat out there and it is not us." She implored. Just then, a man, assumedly a Seeker of Truth, walked up to the Revered Mother and punched her square in the face. "Still yourself. She is beneath us!" He scowled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Fenora was outraged. This woman was a pious bitch, but she didn't deserve that. She was confused and misinformed. Cassandra attempted to address the man, Lord Seeker Lucious, but he was having none of it. Calling Cassandra "nothing and the inquisition less than nothing" while dreaming Val Royeaux unworthy of protecting. As he walked off, Cassandra was rightfully confused. With a defeated sigh, they decided going back to Haven to discuss everything was probably the best way to solve this. They started walking to the main gate of the city when an arrow with a note attached struck the ground in front of them.   
\---  
People say you're special. I wanna help. And I have friends. Lottssssss of friends.

There's a baddie here that wants to kick your arse. I'll tell you where, if you can get the clues I left. Bring swords and shite.

Friends of Red Jenny.   
\---

 


	3. Sapphire Roses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Sera! haha Sorry about the wait guys! Enjoy the fluff and smut! haha

The notes were spread out around the square, but pinned to scraps of red cloth. In the end, they all pointed to an abandoned ally. "I guess we should go see what this is. We're short on allies. We could use more people" Fenora said, trying not to make eye contact with Varric as a blush ran across her face when she did. The started to the gate once again, as the alley was just outside of the main area. They were stopped, not once, but twice. The first, was by a messenger with an invitation from Madame De Fer to a ball she was having. Apparently, she was to be an honored guest. The second was Grand Enchanter Fiona, asking them to come to Redcliffe to talk of an alliance in closing the breach for good. Both Cassandra and Fenora agreed that there would be a meeting as soon as they returned. She would send a missive to Josephine as soon as they reached camp.  
Finally, they reached the alley. Shots for fire were thrown at Fenora by a strange man, claiming she should die for what she had done. Suddenly, an elven woman appeared from the shadows. "Just say What" fixing an arrow on him. The man turned to her, "what is the.." promptly receiving said arrow in his eye. "Ugh. Squishy one, but you heard me, right? Just say what. Always trying to get more than they deserve. Blah blah blah. Obey me. Arrow in my face." She smiled and pulled the arrow out and placed it back in her quiver. "You followed the notes pretty well. And that's not the only thing that's pretty...woof" she smiled at Fenora weakly, "let's hope you're not too elfy, yeah? It's all good, innit? The important thing is you glow. You're the Herald of Andraste or whatever." Fenora smiled back at her. She wasn't sure what it was, but there was something about this elf. She could tell they were going to get along well. "People call me that, yeah. I don't really have a choice in the matter, I suppose." She giggled at her, "well, so you know, I don't know this idiot or who he is. My people just said the Inquisition should look at him." "Your people?" Fenora tilted her head in confusion. "The Friends of Red Jenny. I'll explain in a minute. Names Sera. This is cover get round it. Don't worry, friends tipped me their equipment shedd. They've got no breeches!" She laughed loudly as the guards came rushing in, pantsless. Fenora laughed so hard the entire fight she was sure these men were going to go to their graves thinking she was a maniac. The sight of them though. All armored up and serious in their smalls. She couldn't keep a serious face, nor could Sera. When the last one finally fell, Sera turned to her. "No breeches! Worth it, right? Ahh, anyway. I like you. I want in. Help save the world and shite." Fenora deeply inhaled to stop the ache in her chest from laughing so hard, which made Cassandra scoff at her for being so childish. "Well, first, I'd like to know more of these people you're referring to, if that's alright?" she managed to huff out. "It's like this. I sent you a note to look for hidden stuff by my friends. The Friends of Red Jenny. That's me! Well... I'm one.. there's lots more in random places round parts of Thedas. It's just a name, yeah? It lets little people be part of something bigger to stick it to nobles they hate. So here, in your face, I'm Sera. The Friends of Red Jenny are sor'of out there all over. I use them to help you. You help the people down here, it makes you look like people. Plus, arrows." She played with a tip of an arrow nervously as she talked. Fenora couldn't keep her eyes off of her, only half hearing what she was saying. Sera's eyes were a beautiful colbalt with flecks of multiple lighter shades of blue. They reminded her of the river she sat at when this all began or like sapphires in the sun. Clear and unyielding. Her lips were pouty and inviting, crooking upwards in a half smile as she talked. Her hair was a golden yellow that was obviously cut by herself, which honestly, made it that much more adorable. She was a thin woman, but by no means wirey. Fenora studied her like a painting. She had never felt drawn to a woman like this before, but was this elf gorgeous. She shook her head when she realized Sera had stopped talking, "Alright, Sera. You're in." Even though it was, now, for purely selfish reasons, she did need more allies and Sera had people. Sera gleamed with excitement, "Yes! get in good before you're too big to like. That'll keep your breeches where they should be. You have people that buy that pish, yeah? because now I have all these.... it doesn't matter. See you at Haven, Herald! This is going to be GRAND!" and with that, she skipped out of the alleyway. Fenora was almost sad to see her go, but she admitted to herself that she didn't mind the view. She shook her head again. What did this elf do to her? Varric giggled to himself and patted her on the back. A wild blush rose to her face as she pressed her hood up and scowled.  
___________  
They made camp about halfway back to Haven. Fenora couldn't sleep so she agreed to keep watch while the rest got some well deserved rest. She sat quietly on a log near the fire as she ate some elf root encrusted nug they had made earlier. Why was she so attracted to this girl? Who was she to just swoop in her life and make her feel this way? Her heart started to pound in her chest as she started to picture her in her mind. She found herself imagining those lips.. so inviting.. she yearned to know what they tasted like.. to press her lips against her neck and explore the curves of her. Varric sat next to her with a loud grown, breaking her train of thought, thankfully. She let out a small sigh, which made Varric smirked devilishly at her, "Something on your mind, Pup? or should I say... someone?" he said with a wink. A betraying blush rushed to her face "I have no idea what you're talking about." replied sternly. He let out a small chuckle, "uh-huh. surrreeeee you don't. I'll just pretend you weren't trying to burn Sera's armor off with your eyes when she wasn't looking." Her face now a deep crimson "I WAS NOT. Yoooouuuu hush. Ugh. I just... I don't know. It wasn't even days ago that I kissed you and now I'm .. I don't even know what I am doing when it comes to Sera. I doubt she even likes girls. Hell, I didn't even know I did, until her. I don't even know why I'm telling you any of this." He placed his hand on her knee and sighed. "I told you that night, you don't have to worry about that. I don't blame you. I mean, c'mon. No one can resist this chest hair." She laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder. They sat in silence like that for a few hours, Varric poking the fire with a stick to keep it going, until Solas came up to take her shift. Varric pressed a finger to his lips as to tell him to be quiet. Fenora had fallen asleep on him a few moments beforehand. He gently woke her up and guided her to her tent and then walked to his own for the night.  
They made it back to Haven about two days later, about noon. She wanted a bath and a nap, but she knew she had told Josephine in her missive that she wanted a meeting upon arrival. She dropped her things off at her cabin and started towards the chantry. "It's good you've returned," Josephine noted as she entered. "our agents have already sent reports." Leliana chimed in. "It's a shame the templars are acting this way. They used to stand for something. I fear that is no longer the case." Cullen's head hung low with pain as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It was worth the risk to go, although I could have done without the verbal lashing that Revered Mother was attempting to give us. This does, however, pose a question. Mages? Templars? Both? What do you all think?" Fenora said calmly, trying her hardest to figure this out herself as well. Both sides had their benefits, but, if she was being honest, she was leaning in favor of the mages after the display in Val Royeaux. "There are surely some of the Templars that don't agree with the Lord Seeker. We should try to find out more about what is going on there." Cullen said firmly. "Or, we could go visit the mages in Redcliffe. Having them here would pose the threat of abominations, true, but the same could be said for the Templars. They have a connection to the fade too, no?" Leliana interjected. Cullens demeanor started to flatten. Trying to regain composure he blurted out, "I don't think we have enough influence to approach either of them. We need agents in more places. Let us worry about that first and then make a final decision." They nodded in agreement and started to walk off as Leliana pulled her aside. "There is one more thing, if you have the time," Fenora nodded as she continued to tell her about the Grey Wardens and how they've gone missing. An entire order just vanished out of thin air. She had also heard rumors of a Warden by the name of Blackwall that was out on his own and asked her to seek him out. She agreed and started walking to the tavern, but when she walked out of the Chantry, she was greeted by a man in armor with a letter. "Excuse me, I have a message for the Inquisition, but I can't seem to get anyone's attention." he said blankly. "That's weird.. I'm sorry, how can I help you?" She tried to sound as calm as possible, but honestly, she just wanted to see Sera. She hadn't seen her since she returned and she wasn't entirely sure she had even made it here at all. "Cremisius Aclassi of the Bull's Chargers, ma'am. We received some notice of some vints that are taking up root in the Storm Coast. If you'd like to see what the Chargers can really do for you, meet us there and decide for yourself." he implored. "Thank you, Cremisius. I'll pass this along to my advisors, but we will meet you there either way. I'm headed to the tavern now, if you'd like to join me. Otherwise, go see the Ambassador inside of the Chantry. The lady in the funny hat is standing next to her door. You can't miss it." She smirked, trying to ease the man's tension. He had clearly had a rough day. "She'll set you up with a meal and a place to rest your head. It's nearly nightfall now and probably not safe for anyone to head out." "I'll go find the funny hat, ma'am. Thank you" he chuckled and walked into the chantry. Now. Time to go find that beautiful and mysterious elf.  
_______

She stopped at her cabin before meeting up with Sera. Her armor was disgusting from travel and fighting along the way. Not quite the impression she wanted to leave. She quickly changed into her favorite loose, low cut, black tank top and a pair of black leggings. Some of the clothing she had in her pack that, thank the gods, was recovered just outside of the temple. Leliana was a blessing to have sent some of her men to find anything, even though, at the time, it was to try to find something about Fenora, she was grateful either way. The closer she got to the tavern, the more she blushed furiously pretended that she wasn't nervous. She let out a deep sigh before entering the inn. She found Sera, half way into a pitcher of ale sitting with Varric. She suddenly got very worried about what they were talking about since she had basically poured a part of her heart out to Varric a few nights ago. She walked over to the barkeep, Flissa, and ordered another pint for herself and them. She walked over to hear Sera laughing at something Varric said. She was worried, but also found a smile that pressed hard on her cheeks as she heard it. "You're on, dwarf. Cullen will never go for that." Sera giggled. Fenora sat down and put the pitcher down on the table next to the half full one. "I'd like to know, but something tells me I also really wouldn't." her smile turned into a half crooked one. "I bet Sera 5 silver that she can get Curley to train his men for a full day, with no armor. I'm pretty sure he sleeps in that shit." Varric said with a laugh. They laughed and joked for a few hours together. About 2 more pitchers down since then. Varric had gone back to his tent after a while, but not before giving Fenora a knowing look and smiling. She hated him at that moment. Her drunken nerves started to light on fire inside of her. She played with her thumbs a bit before she looked up to see Sera just staring at her. "Yous real pretty. yknow tha?" Sera said, creating a blush to Fenora's cheeks. "awwwhhh lookit you. yur like a little rose all pink like that. I bet I know some other things that're pink on you too huh?" she giggled to herself as the blush deepened on Fenora's face, leading down the crook of her shirt. "Where do you even stay here, Sera? I hope Josie set you up in a cabin. I'd hate to have to walk you down to your tent when it's so cold outside." Fenora said meekly, surprising even herself by her words. Hopefully, this was taken as a gesture of kindness and not a way to get her into bed like she felt like it sounded. Okay, maybe.. but she figured she'd wait til she wasn't drunk to try to talk to her first. "I do indeeeeeed have a tent. Tryna get me into bed, all touched lady herald? cuz if you are, it's workin." Fenora's eyes got wide as she nearly spit out her drink. She managed to contain herself, coughing a few times as she forced the liquid down her throat. The scene in front of her made Sera fall out of her chair laughing, which in turn, made Fenora laugh just as hard as Sera pulled her down on top of her. There is no way possible Fenora's face could have gotten any more red than it was now. The Tavern was nearly empty, minus a Flissa and another worker, but she felt like there was no one in the world but them. Sera brushed Fenora's hair behind her ear and placed her hand on the back of her neck, pulling her in to kiss her gently. Fenora melted into her instantly, meekly begging for her tongue to gain entrance. Sera obliged and deepened the kiss. She was right. Her lips were soft and tender. She tasted like ale and mint and she smelled like sandalwood and lilacs. They continued for a moment, until Fenora heard Flissa loudly coughing, trying to not-so-subtly get their attention. She pulled away and she heard Sera sigh at the lack of contact. Fenora licked her lips and looked down at Sera, the sapphires of her eyes blown black with lust. "Sera, I think Flissa wants to close up. My cabin is clearly closer and I have more than enough room for the two of us. It's probably warmer than your tent. Join me?" Fenora hoped her nerves didn't show through her voice. Sera kissed her softly again. "Sounds good ta me, Rosie. Lead the way." Fenora started walking to the door when she felt a hard slap on her ass with Sera yelling back to her. "Slow poke!" as she ran to her cabin. Fenora chased after her, laughing wildly as she reached the door. Sera was already inside and had closed the door mostly. Sera pounced on her as soon as the door was behind her, pressing Fenora against it while her mouth explored her skin, reaching to lock the door without looking. She trailed her lips and tongue against Fenora's collar bone. Fenora's breath getting caught in her chest from the hand that was gently massaging her breast under her shirt.  Sera had been pleasantly surprised that there was no breast band to be found and made a mental note to see if she ever wore one in the first place. Fenora moaned softly at Sera's actions. She was enjoying this... whatever this was. She wasn't going to question it. "Oh, Sera.. I .. pala... I don't think I've ever been this turned on before." Sera giggled and raised Fenora's shirt with her teeth, baring her breasts to the cold air of the cabin. She continued to press her lips down Fenora's chest, grabbing her ass as she licked and nipped at her once she reached her nipples, sending a liquid heat straight to Fenora's core. Fenora gently placed a finger on Sera's chin to bring her face back up her hers, placing a heated kiss on her lips once she got there. Sera started to grab her hand to lead her to the bed, which made Fenora panic. Her heart now pounding in her chest. Would she care if she knew she was her first? She started feeling super embarrassed and a blush reformed on her cheeks. Sera sat down on her bed, still holding her hands, furrowed her brow and looked up at her, "hey Rosie, whatsa matter, huh?" obviously noticing the change in her mood. "Sera.. I .. want this. I'm sure you can tell I do. Can I uh... tell you something?? and you not get mad or leave??" Fenora said weekly. Concerned, she nodded at her and pulled her into her lap, holding her gently. "I.. I've never been with a woman before. Ever. To be honest, I didn't even know I was into women before you. I don't know what it is about you, but I can't get you out of my head. I'm sorry if that's too much, but it's the truth. If you don't want to go any further, I understand, but I felt you needed to know before this got way too far." Sera pressed her forehead to Fenora's and sighed slightly. "Fenora, I'd never make you do nothin' you don't want to. I'm not that kinda girl. If this is too much, we can always pick back up another night when it's too cold for little ol me to be in my dark and scary tent all alone." She kissed her nose and pulled her closer. "it's all good, innit? I can't get you outta my brain either." Fenora looked up at her with a shock that quickly turned into a smile as she kissed her again, this time, knocking her over on her bed. Sera giggled into her mouth and continued kissing her, dancing their tongues in and out of each others mouths. Fenora pulled away slightly and looked into those beautiful sapphires. "As much as I want to, can we wait til there's a little less alcohol in our systems?" kissing Sera's neck gently, "I want to be able to fully remember every inch of you, not just the naughty bits." Sera purred at the touch against her freckled skin. "Keep kissing me like that, Rosie, and waiting won't be an option." Fenora kissed her again, and rolled off of her. Climbing under the covers, lifting a side up to Sera, "you coming or no? It's cold in here all by myself." She smiled as Sera giggled and cuddled up next to her. Her back resting gently against Fenora's front. Their legs entangled in each other's as Fenora's arm rested gently across Sera's stomach. Sera lightly grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss against her knuckles. "Goodnight, Lady Herald." "Goodnight, beautiful."


	4. Purple Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is sort of a makeupformakingyouwait chapter. I felt some of the characters needed a stronger bond, as well as making you guys wait for Sera to appear. So, here. In the adjusted words of Mr. Krabbs, "I smell a smutty smell of something that smells smutty."
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit, 7-7-17  
> I noticed a few random words and misspellings. Fixed it!

Fenora found herself surrounded in a field. The lush, green grass tickling her feet and ankles. Trees were ripe with foliage and the buds of soon blossoming flowers. The sky above her as blue as Sera's eyes. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and started to think about Sera. The smell of sandalwood and lilac filled her senses. She could feel the warmth of her radiating around her body as if she was right next to her. She remembered how soft her lips were, as if they were made from the finest silk. The more she thought about her, the more the scenery started to change around her. Thunderclouds came roaring in, clashing tightly together. The trees withered away to nothing, looking sickly, as if they would crumble from the slightest breeze. The ground turned stone, cold beneath her feet. She opened her eyes to see a thick wooden table with red candles placed upon either side. Cautiously, she moved to it, trembling more and more with each step. Upon reaching it, she realized it was not a table, but a coffin, as she saw Sera laying down, hands folded over her chest, gripping a single rose. Tears immediately started to pour out of her as a deep voice boomed out "You did this. You wanted her. Needed her. You fell for her. You killed her. You think you can save the world. You? A measly elf? Why do you think your Keeper sent you away? You're a danger to everyone around you. Not even your precious wolves can save you now. You took this innocent life with your own hands. How can you forgive yourself, you horrid, foul creature." Crying harder than she ever has in her life she screamed that it wasn't true. "NO! YOU'RE LYING!" The voice started to laugh, loudly and menacing, as Fenora fell apart. Growling of wolves surrounded her, the voice yelling out once again, "Look, your pets turn on you, just as you turned on her. How the tables turn, da'len."

 

\-----

 

Fenora was thrashing about in her sleep which woke Sera abruptly. "No, you can't! This isn't!" Fenora mumbled in her sleep as she shook violently. Sera immediately grabbed hold of her. Whispering softly to her to try to wake her up, "it's all good, Love. I'm here. Please. I'm here. Wake up, Rosie. Please." She placed soft kisses on her forehead as she spoke. Fenora jolted awake, gasping hard for breath, her face wet with tears. She embraced Sera tightly as her tears continued to flow. Sera kept trying her best to console her. She wasn't sure exactly what to do, but she sat with her and reassured her the best she could, running her fingers through her thick, auburn locks. "I'm sorry... I.. I didn't mean to wake you I just" Fenora whisper weakly. "Hush love. It's okay. I'm here. You don't gotta talk bout nothin if you don't wanna." Sera smiled softly at her, lifting her chin up to look at her. "Hey now. Seriously, I got you, okay? You're good." Trying her hardest to try to get her mind off of her nightmare, "yknow, before you started goin all fidgety in your sleep, you looked pretty cute all snuggled up and snorey face." Fenora's face turned bright pink as she hid her face again, eliciting a small giggle from Sera. "Dyou wanna talk bout it?" Fenora let out a sigh and told her what happened, silently omitting the part of the wolves. She couldn't tell anyone about that. Not yet, anyway. "Psshhhhhft you serious? That'll never happen. Rosie lookit me. Never. You hear me?" Fenora complied and nodded. She loved the new nickname she was given, although she knew it was because of how often she blushed. It made her heart skip a beat whenever Sera called her it. Sera bent down, closing the gap between their lips. Fenora swooned against her, deepening the kiss and bringing her hand to the side of Sera's cheek. Breaking the kiss only to look at the beautiful woman holding her, smiling at each other. A loud knock on her door startling them both. "Herald? It's Cassandra. May I come in?" Realizing she was only in her tank top and smalls since she had taken off her leggings in the middle of the night, she asked for a moment and proceeded to quickly get dressed and try to make herself semi presentable. Sera shook her head to fix her hair, but her eyes fixed on Fenora's muscular, yet still very plump rear end, grabbing the hem of her leggings and pulling her back to her, planting a small kiss on her lips before she could let Cassandra enter. Fenora's cheeks flushed pink all over as she let out a deep breath to try to regain composure. She opened the door and stepped aside. Cassandra was startled to see Sera sitting on her bed, but honestly wasn't too surprised since she saw the way she was looking at her in Val Royeaux. She rolled her eyes and sat down at the nearby table. "I'll see you later Lady Herald. Don't go havin fun without me, yeah?" Sera said, smiling as she let herself out. Fenora closed the door behind her and turned her attention to Cassandra. "What can I do for you today?" She said softly. "I came here to discuss Madame de Fer. You will be heading the her party later this week. I shall be joining you. I wanted to warn you, before we go, she is a very accomplished player of the game. I know you know what I mean, as I'm sure you know we had found what we could on you when you were still a prisoner." Fenora nodded. "I actually have met her, briefly. I doubt she would know who I am, though. I'm very aware of her machinations. I appreciate the thought, however." Fenora smiled at Cassandra. "It... occurs to me we never really got to know each other. Would you care to come with me for breakfast... well... probably lunch? I have no idea what time it is." Cassandra chuckled and raised an eyebrow at her. "I'd appreciate that. I also know we are to go to the Storm Coast in the morning, yes?" "Yes, we leave at daybreak. We are to follow Cremisius." Cassandra nodded as they both left her cabin, chatting idly as they approached the tavern. They discussed her clan, Cassandra's family, the seekers, whatever else came to mind. Fenora found herself growing a great deal of respect for this woman as the time passed. After a few hours, they were interrupted by, now learning that he preferred Krem, and discussed the mission they were about to go on. "Well, I should probably go inform the others and see if there's anything else we can do on our way there, if that's okay with you, Krem." Fenora said as she got up from her seat and stretched herself out, sore from sitting so long. "It's alright with me, I'll inform the chief we may be delayed a bit. As long as we get there in time for the fight, he won't care." Krem got out a piece of paper from his pocket and started to write. She nodded at Cassandra and left the tavern. Heading back to her cabin to properly get dressed for the day, throwing on a light black tunic and leather pants. She proceeded to sit in front of her vanity and redo the braid behind her ear, as she realized she never sent word to her Keeper. She finished her braid and immediately began to write a letter to give to Josephine at once.

\----

_Keeper Ayala,_

_First and foremost, I am alive. I'm sure news of what is happening has reached you. I will be more than happy to tell you everything I know of it hasn't, but I won't bore you with the details now. I have joined the Inquisition. There are some very old magicks that have been bestowed upon me and I fear that I am the only one that can save us now. The shems seem to think so as well. I hope the clan is surviving well among the mess that is the world right now. The situation is more dire than we thought._

_Please, worry not. Master Fenfalon has trained me well and I will not falter._

_Banal nadas. Ma melava halani._

_Dareth shiral, Fenora_

\------

With that, she started to Josephine's office. She noticed Leliana sitting quietly at her tent, which was just outside of the chantry, reading over a report. A strong scowl on her face. Fenora decided the letter could wait and walked over to her. Leliana had always been kind to her and the least she could do was to return the favor. "You know, it's not going to start on fire, no matter how much you want it to." Fenora said, leaning against a post with a smile. Leliana let out a small sigh, "It would, if I were a mage. However, it still doesn't change the fact that we have a rat in our ranks. I will take care of it, but be careful around the scouts until I tell you otherwise." Fenora nodded, "Besides this, how are things? Anything worth noting?" "I've noticed you and a certain elf have been getting along quite nicely." Leliana said quietly, with a small smirk, making a blush spread all the way to the tips of Fenora's ears. "I didn't.. we didn't... how did??" Fenora stuttered trying to figure it all out. Laughing quietly at the display, Leliana shook her head and placed a hand on Fenora's shoulder. "I wouldn't be good at my job if I didn't keep tabs on everyone," smiling and letting her arm back down at her side, noticing the letter in her hand, "I can have one of my ravens send that for you, if you wish. They're much faster than the messanger Josephine would send. It is to your Keeper, no?" Fenora nodded and handed over the letter. "There's not much to it, but I'm assuming she'd like to know I'm alive. Thank you Leliana. Oh! Could you send any reports of anything that would be easy for me to get to on my way to the Storm Coast? I'd like to be productive as well on this mission so I figured we'd make some pit stops, if we could." Leliana nodded as Fenora leaned in a bit closer to wisper to her, "Also, uh.. would you mind... keeping whatever is happening with Sera and I to yourself?.." she said softly, hoping that no one else would hear her, "I don't even know what we are yet, if anything. She's.. difficult to read, but I really just want to see where it goes. I've... never been..." Leliana put her hand up softly to her. "Say no more. I'll have the reports sent to your cabin. Your secret is safe with me. Again, I wouldn't be good at my job if I couldn't keep secrets." She said with a wink and sat back down to her reports.

Since her letter was being sent, she had the rest of the night to herself. She shrugged and went off to find Sera. She really needed to thank her for being there for her this morning. She wasn't surprised when she found her sitting with Varric at his tent. She swooned inwardly when she saw a bright smile spread on Sera's face when she noticed her walking towards them. "Rosie! Damnit! you changed! hmm.... I'm gonna say.... purple." Sera said, laughing. "What are you talking about??" Fenora asked sitting next to them, nodding thanks to Varric who handed her a warm mug of brandy. "what color smalls are you wearing? Short stuff owes me a drink for every one I get right." Sera said, proudly. Varric chuckled, "I think I'm probably up to two pitchers by now. She's surprisingly very good at this." Fenora smirked and leaned in close to Sera so only she could hear, "I guess you owe Varric a drink. I'm not wearing any." Sera's eyes got wide and a mischievous giggle passed through her lips. She grabbed Varric's glass and added more to it, "you have things that need... things.. in your cabin, yeah?" Sera said, biting her lip slightly and tilting her head at Fenora. "You know.. now that you mention it.. I think I do..." Fenora smiled devilishly back at her. Varric shook his head and smiled, waving them off. Sera chased Fenora into her cabin, peppering kisses along her neck as she held one arm around her and the other locking the door. Fenora mewled softly as Sera continued and pressed her against her bed, falling on top of her. Smiling as she pressed her lips against hers eliciting a moan from Fenora as Sera toyed with her breast above her tunic. "again, no breast band? dyou ever wear em? no fussin, just curious." Sera said, nipping at Fenora's neck and pressing her knee softly between her legs, moaning softly at the obvious heat coming from her core. "I.. don't usually. Or smalls really.. too constricting under my armor most of the time." Fenora pulled Sera's face back up to hers and kissed her softly, "Sera, I.. don't want to ruin what's going on here, but thank you for this morning. I know we're only are just starting to get to know each other, but you clearly mean a lot to me." Sera smiled gently, "Look, I like you. Most of the time, elfs I meet are too.... elfy. You're not like them. You're just.. you. Crazy, pretty, and rosie. I wanna see where this goes, yeah? You tell me if I'm goin too fast or slow or whatever in any way. Sounds good to you, _Lady Herald_?" Usually, she hated when people used that ridiculous title, but when Sera said it, it sent shivers straight between her thighs. "sounds very good to me, Sera." With that she kissed her deeply. Their tongues dancing together between moans and baited breaths. Sera slowly started to unbutton Fenora's tunic and kiss the revealed skin as she went, making Fenora arch her back with pleasure. She got to the last button and moved the material out of the way, exposing Fenora's pale skin and voluptuous peaks. Sera moaned softly at the sight infront of her and quickly shoved her face between Fenora's breasts, kissing and nipping softly on one as her fingers caressed the other. Fenora purred and tangled her fingers in Sera's short blonde hair. Sera started to kiss down her stomach again, slowly untying the laces of Fenora's pants. Looking up at Fenora, continuing to kiss her stomach, making sure it was okay. Fenora moaned Sera's name and bit her lip nodding slightly. Sera came back up and placed a devouring kiss on her lips as she slowly slid her hand down the front of Fenora's pants, pleasantly surprised to not feel any hair, but also to feel the slick warmth of her. "holy maker, Fenora. you're soaked." she said into her mouth, kissing her again as she gently stroked the outside of her core, coating her fingers in her juices. Fenora deepened the kiss and moaned softly into her as she started to gently circle her fingers around that wonderful little bundle of nerves. Fenora was shaking, running small scratches down Sera's back as she continued to pleasure her, breaking the kiss to moan Sera's name and bite down on the pillow next to her. Sera could have easily finished her right then, but no. She wanted more. She slowly curled a finger into her, causing Fenora to buck her hips forward. Sera was loving every minute of this. How beautifully flushed Fenora looked.. How much it turned her on when she moaned her name, or really just moaned in general. Her soft noises were a song she wanted to get stuck in her head all day and night. She moaned softly as she trailed kisses along Fenora's jaw and neck, bringing more speed to her hand, making her name a gasping chant on Fenora's lips. She could tell she was close. Using the heel of her palm, she rubbed gently against her nub as she hit just the right spot to send shivers down Fenora's spine. Fenora arched her back and moaned loudly into the pillow as she clenched tightly over and over upon Sera's hand, which was still thrusting inside her, letting her ride out the waves of her climax. Sera slowly removed her hand and licked the finger that was inside her. "mmmmm. You taste like honey." Sera purred. Fenora smiled, biting her lip, and kissed her gently. "Do you want me to..." Fenora said weakly. Sera shook her head. "Shhh love. This was about you, yeah? There'll be time for me later. We gotta get up early since sooommee one is waking up at the asscrack of dawn...." She smiled at her. "You can stay home, if you like. I can bring Varric instead." She said, kissing Sera's neck. "pshhhhhh and let the dwarf oggle you without me? Never." she kissed her nose, pulled off her shirt, and laid next to her. "I could get used to this, yeah. You're fun." Sera said smiling and pulling her close. Sleep soon caught up with them both as they held each other for the second night in a row.


	5. The Home of Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this took forever because I waited a day before writing and half asleep me decided to change that they were going to Val Royeaux, not the Storm Coast, in my personal notes and chapters, but not the ones on here. So, after I had written all that out, I realized I had to basically throw it away and start this chapter over. I like the direction it went in, but I have to basically restart chapter 6 now. I'm a little salty at myself, if i'm being honest. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!

After a lot of grumling from Sera, they reached the gates and met up with Krem, Cassandra, and Solas to head out to the Storm Coast. It was about a two week journey there with stops to rest. Honestly, even though she had shared the passed two nights with Sera, she was super nervous. Would it be too transparent if she asked to share a tent with her? Cassandra and Krem seemed to get along well, would she mind staying in there with him? Or would Krem and Solas take a tent? There were 3 tents total... Maybe she was getting ahead of herself. She shook her head and tried to focus on literally anything else. It was still early and everyone was still not completely awake. They road for a day and a half, stopping mildly to let the horses rest for a few minutes and find a good spot to relieve themselves. Cassandra had been asking Krem questions about The Iron Bull and his Chargers for what seemed like an eternity. The entire time, Sera was grabbing leafs from low hanging branches. Curiously, Fenora rode up next to her to see what she was doing. She noticed a small straw in hand and a devilish grin on her face. She pressed her finger to her lips signalling her to stay quiet. Confused, she let her horse slack and dropped back at the end of the line. She saw a small, green pellet spat against the back of Solas's head. Furious, he turned around and scowled at Sera as she almost fell off of her horse laughing. Fenora laughed at the two and pretended to know nothing, shrugging her shoulders at Solas when he turned his gaze to her, making Sera laugh even harder. Smiling softly, her laugh still ringing loudly in her ears, she started to wonder about all of this with the strange elf. She barely knew Sera. She had been attracted to her, sure. She was sweet, funny, gorgeous, proud... she could probably go on and on about her in her head, but she still felt that there was a lot of her knowledge of her that she was missing. Was she rushing into this? Was this even anything? Or was Fenora just someone for Sera to pass the time with since her bed in Haven was, as she's mentioned, much more comfortable than Sera's bedroll. The insecurities rushed forward like a monsoon. Fenora sat on her horse on auto pilot, staring at nothing as the rode on. They continued on riding for what seemed like forever, stopping once they had finally reached a small grove in the forest they were passing through. They had ridden for almost two days without a complete rest and this seemed like a good a place as any. Her muscles seemed to almost complain as she got off of her horse and started to unload her pack. As she was helping everyone put tents up, she realized that Krem had brought his own, which only made her inner, unspoken, request to share a tent with Sera completely transparent as she was hoping it wouldn't be. Even if she wasn't sure what was even happening between them, she still wanted to be near her. Again, her face started to blush as she fixed a stubborn tent spike, hammering it down probably a little harder than it needed to be. "I'm... going to go get firewood, possibly dinner... I'll be back" Fenora shyly squeaked out, face still flush from her thoughts. "I'll go with you! We can get more stuff that way, yeah?" Sera said, jumping from the tree she was hanging a clothesline on. Fenora nodded meekly as they walked into the foliage together.

Sera could have cut the silence with a knife and used it as a pie to throw at someone, it was so thick. It made her more nervous than she'd like to admit, but just kept walking. Fenora felt awful for treating her like this, but she didn't know what to say. Her insecurities were uproaring in her mind, making her chest almost heave her heart out of her body with how hard it was pounding. Sera stopped and grabbed hold of Fenora's arm, pulling her into her embrace. Fenora was stiff at first, from being taken off guard, but she quickly melted into Sera, bathing her senses in her scent and warmth. "Whatevah I did, I'm sorry." Sera spoke in just over a whisper as her face was still buried in the crook of Fenora's neck. Fenora let out a small sigh and pulled Sera closer to herself. "You.. didn't do anything. I'm sorry. I'm being an ass. I'm just...remember when I told you you're the first girl I've ever...." Sera nodded slightly against her, "Well... you're not just my first girl ever. I've never been in a relationship." Fenora said apprehensively. Sera started to release her hold and looked at her softly, albeit confused as Fenora had seemed unabashed by her advances at all. Fenora sighed heavily and motioned at a nearby log to sit. As much as she knew this wasn't exactly the right time to talk about this, it was going to bother her immensely. "I won't lie to you. I have had other.... attractions.. but they never went farther than what happened the other night between us in my cabin. I've never had the chance. I usually..." Fenora looked out into the forest to collect her thoughts. Suddenly, her eyes blew wide. She saw a grey wolf just sitting there, staring back at her., knowing that her massive amount of emotions currently were the reason it was there in the first place. After a few moments, Sera followed her gaze, seeing the creature as well. She grabbed onto Fenora's hand and reached for her bow. "Wait!" Fenora said sharply, squeezing Seras' hand, making Sera freeze in her spot. Fenora stood up and bowed her head slightly, her eyes still holding the wolf's. "Garas quenathra?" She whispered softly. The wolf turned his gaze to Sera, tilting his head slightly at her. Sera's face paled at the sight in front of her. "Ma serannas, Banise. As'da'assan." Fenora continued to whisper to the wolf as it returned its focus back to Fenora. As it started to approach her, Fenora knelt down to greet it properly. It sat in front of her, she pressed his forehead to her own and pet him softly. Sera, still sitting on the log behind them, was now more confused than anything. She didn't speak Dalish, but she knew they were speaking about her. She coughed softly in attempt to remind them that she was still sitting there. Fenora turned to her, a soft smile on her face and motioned for her to approach. Tentatively, she obliged sat next to Fenora on the ground. The wolf turned his face to Sera. She could see now, that his eyes looked almost the same color as Fenora's, as grey as his coat. He quirked his head at her and, as if feeling her tension, decided that licking her entire face was the best way to fix it. Fenora giggled at the two as Sera wiped the slobber off of herself. The wolf turned to Fenora and bowed slightly as he turned to leave. "Dareth shiral" Fenora said softly as he returned to the forest and helped Sera off of the ground. "He likes you." She said smiling. Sera was still struck with fear of the whole scene. She sat back down on the log, visibly shaken. Fenora wrapped her arm around her, "I'm assuming you'd like an explanation for that, too. I'm just the worst at life today." Fenora said with a sigh. "What the.. what kind of shite? You've a pet wolf?!" Sera yelped out. "Well, not exactly. I need you to keep what just happened a secret. If you promise you can do that, I will tell you everything when we get back to camp, but it's getting late and we haven't done any bit of what we had set out to do. We need to go before Cassandra sets out a search party." Sera nodded and they continued out, managing to nab a few wild hares and squirrels. Enough for the night, at least.

They arrived back to find a fire already going, thanks to Solas. Cassandra had enough sense to claim a tent of her own, judging by their demeanor upon their return, they had an unspoken conversation that needed desperately to be said out loud. Fenora agreed to take first watch, as always, to let her companions rest before they set out again. As they retired, Sera moved closer to Fenora and poked the leftover hare with a stick over the fire. "explain. now." she demanded and Fenora let out a small sigh. "I know you said you "hoped I wasn't too elfy"... but I'm about to get a whole bunch of elfy. Please, try to understand. Also, I don't blame you for wanting to walk away from whatever this is," pointing between the two of them, "after I explain it. I just need your word that it stays between us." Sera waited a minute to think and nodded. Honestly, she was a little hurt by the chaste way she referenced what they were, but she made a mental note to bring it up later and focused on what happened. She was terrified, but honestly, a little more turned on than she'd like to admit about the whole thing. Wolves were beautiful and mysterious creatures, much like Fenora. Fenora stared into the fire, hoping silently that it would just engulf her completely to avoid all of this. "The wolf was responding to my energy. I haven't been approached by one in quite some time, I'm assuming because of the mark. It seems to create an energy all by itself. It was basically just asking if I was okay. I'm assuming you don't speak any Dalish??" Sera shook her head slightly, eyes glued to Fenora. "My name, it means home of the wolf. In my clan, I was a protector... a guard. That's what my vallislin symbolizes. My clan was cursed many years ago by our previous Keeper. His life was tied to a spirit of the woods, Witherfang, who was infecting our clan and others with the curse, creating werewolves. I'm sure you've heard this story. The Hero of Ferelden saved us, but the spirit felt that we deserved something for handing over our Keeper to her and not trying to fight her on his death. She bestowed a part of the curse on us as a gift before she returned to the fade. My clan has the ability to speak to the wolves as if they were like us. They respond to us, just like I would respond to you. We are all trained how to be with them as one. I have never known any other way, but I was told that outsiders wouldn't understand. So, that's basically it. I'm cursed to have the respect of beautiful animals. The one you met earlier is actually my bond. We all have one. His name is Banise, or Smoke. He has the same roll in his pack as I do. He is a part of me as I am of him." Sera took a deep breath and tried to wrap her mind around all of this. "What were you saying to him?" Sera timidly squeaked out. Fenora's face blushed furiously as she looked away from Sera to hide it. She picked nervously at the ground, "I uh...He.. wanted to know who you were. I felt it was too impersonal to just say someone... I told him you were my little arrow..". It was Seras' turn to blush as she pulled Fenora's face to hers, smiling widely. Sera grabbed her face, pulling her into a kiss that melted Fenora completely into. Pulling back slightly to break the kiss, she stared into those silver moons and pressed her forehead against Fenora's, "Well, Wolfie, I think you've earned yourself a new nickname. No worries, people will just think I'm riding on Varric's coat tails." Fenora smiled a halfly, "You don't hate me?" voice panged with worry. Sera just kissed her again and laughed, "as long as you don't sick any of them on me, I think we'll be okay." Solas suddenly emerged from his tent, making it his turn for watch. They both said their goodnights, asking him to have Cassandra wake Sera up when her shift was over, and entered the tent and proceeded to go to bed, which caught up with them both very quickly.

\---------

 

A week had passed when they finally reached the Storm Coast. It was miserable as ever. Mud pulled at their boots from the consistent rain that poured down like an angry drackolisk spewing fire. After defeating the leader of the "Blades of Hessarian", earning her their unwavering devotion and regaining a lost squad that they were holding hostage, it was time to find the rest of the Chargers. Krem led them to the location just as the group was engaged in combat. As quick as possible, Fenora threw down some stealth powder and reappeared behind a few of the enemies, using both of her daggers to slit their throats from behind them. Earning a quirked smile from, assumedly, the Iron Bull, judging by his giant stature and horns. Even with an eyepatch over his left eye, he was a force of nature. Watching him take down 3 men with a single blow was more than enough cause for her decision. In her mind, she had already recruited them, but she needed to talk to them first. The fight was over as quickly as it started. Iron Bull's booming voice yelled out to Krem to see if anything went wrong. A few wounded, but nothing horrible. With that, he turned his attention to Fenora. "So, you're with the Inquisition, huh? Glad you could make it. Thanks for bringing Krem home safe. His letters said you wouldn't let him leave alone. I know he can take care of himself, but it speaks volumes of what you're like. Come have a seat. Drinks are comin'." Bull said, gesturing to a boulder nearby. "I'd ask if you're the one they call "Iron Bull", but I can see now that that's a silly question." Fenora chuckled softly at herself. "Yeah, the horns usually are a dead give away. So, you've seen us fight. We're expensive, but we're worth it. You also wouldn't just be getting the chargers, you'd be getting me. Whenever you need an ass kicked, I'm there. The bigger the better." he said, smiling. "I'm sure you and Josephine can work something out." She said, smiling back. She respected how straightforward this man was, even if he was a Qunari. "Alright, Iron Bull, have your men pack up your things and meet us back at Haven. Consider yourselves hired." He got up from his spot to move farther away from his men, motioning Fenora to follow him, "There's one more thing. Might be useful, might piss you off. Ever heard of the Ben-Hassrath?" She thought for a second. Being Dalish meant she didn't really interact with too many beings outside of her clan, but she had heard that name somewhere, "Sort of... kind of like a mix between spies and guards, right?" She was really hoping to not offend him. She did just recruit the man. "Ehhh.. sort of. They're closer to spies than anything. Well... _We're_ closer to spies. The Qunari are worried about the breach. Magic unchecked like that is dangerous for everyone. My mission was to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send reports. The thing is though, I also get reports. Things that are happening, suspicious behavior, that kind of stuff. I wouldn't send anything that would compromise your position. Just enough to keep them satiated." He didn't want to ruin his chances, but it was better that she knew now than being ratted out later. "That's... actually not too far off from what I would have been doing if I was still with my clan. As long as your reports don't compromise anything and you let Leliana sift through them first, I have no problem with it." He nodded and shook her hand. Walking back, he yelled out to Krem, "Krem! Tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The Chargers just got hired." "Awwhh but Chief! We just opened the casks, WITH AXES!" Krem whined which elicited a small giggle from Cassandra, blushing when Fenora turned to look at her. Bull just shook his head, "Find some way to seal 'em. You're tevinter right? Try blood magic." Shaking his head as he turned his face to look at Fenora, "We'll meet you back at Haven."


	6. HoneyTongue, You. HoneyTongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera and Fenora's first mini fight like thing?? I suppose.
> 
> Anyway, I'm having a spout of writers block, so I'm sorry if this is shite. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and the kudo's are soooooo gratefully appreciated. <3

Finally, they reached Haven. The horn blowing loudly to signal their return. The trip back had been nothing short of hell. With the weather, rifts, bandits, Templars, Apostates, just really anything and everything was trying to kill them, it seemed like. The didn't even reach the outskirts of Haven until close to midnight. Fenora unmounted her horse to see Josephine and Leliana waiting for her at the gates, no doubt to try to whisk her off to another meeting right away. She walked over to them, her eyes heavy with exhaustion, and asked what she could do for them. Just because she was tired did not mean the world stopped falling apart.  
"First Enchanter Vivienne is not one to wait and you haven't given your final word as to if you are attending her salon. Also, if you are bringing anyone with you." Josephine smiled weakly at her, noticing the deep purple under her eyes as she talked. "I am. I am also aware that it is soon. About a week, yes? I am only bringing Cassandra and we leave tomorrow night. Leliana, would you please allow me to use one of your men? I know Cullen's men are very well versed in battle, but your men know how to blend in easier. I would prefer a carriage only due to the destination. Honestly, I detest them, but I know it will be appreciated and playing right into the game. The only problem may be bandits and such, but Cassandra and I can take care of ourselves, as well as any of our people." Fenora replied softly, rubbing circles at her temples to try to make the headache that was starting to create behind her eyes disappear. "I will send an agent with you, of course. That won't be a problem." Leliana smirked devilishly at her, "you know, even exhausted, you're very well versed in the game. I'm sure it will also add to her appreciation" Fenora nodded and smirked slightly at her, "is there anything else you may need? if not, I would greatly appreciate getting cleaned up and possibly a nap before we make any other plans to do whatever else." She said, a little more stern than she had hoped it to be, still digging at her temple. "Get some rest, Herald, we will try to give you as much time as you need. Would you like food sent to your cabin? I believe Flissa made your favorite stew today." Josephine added, but the mention of food made her stomach want to lurch. She held on to her stomach and shook her head, excusing herself in the process. Heading straight for her room, setting her things down. She removed her armor, replacing it with a nearby shirt and Sera's shorts that she had left there from before she left. Too tired for a bath, she put her hair in a messy bun and plopped down on her bed. Not even a minute had passed before she was out cold.   
She woke up the next morning feeling more restless than anything. She knew she had to close the breach soon. She could feel it in the pulses of her marked hand that it was going to grow again if she didn't do it soon. As she started to wake up, still refusing to open her eyes, she stretched, hitting something.. no, someone, next to her. Freezing at the sudden contact, she heard a low grumble. "oy quit it. sleeps. "A smile formed across her face as she realized she had just accidently woken up Sera. When did she get there? She had been alone when she went to bed. When did she go to bed? How long had she been there? I mean, they shared the tent on their travels, but they had their own bedrolls on the road. Sera never once ventured close to her, unless it was in her sleep. She had honestly avoided her a lot of the trip after that. She figured that whatever fun they had was gone, now that she knew at least some of her secret. She didn't want to tell her everything. She knew anything involving magic terrified her. One step at a time. Still, Sera managed to find her way back into her bed. Not that she minded, but she was still mildly confused. She silently and softly shook her head to push the thoughts to the back of her mind and turned to face her, simultaniously nuzzling into her and pulling her close. Gently inhaling what now had become her favorite scent. She laid there, falling in and out of sleep for a few more hours, enjoying the feeling of her being in her arms.   
"mmmm Morning Wolfie." Sera said, half smiling, drool still on her face from sleeping. Fenora just smiled sweetly at her in response, "Not that I mind, but when did you find your way here last night?" she said softly. "I.. dunno. Varric and I were drinkin.. and I.... I missed you." the tips of Sera's ears flushed at the confession. Pulling her in closer, Fenora pressed her face into the crook of Sera's neck, placing a gentle kiss, "I missed you too." Sera let out a heavy sigh and broke the embrace, wiping the drool out of the corner of her mouth, "well, I uh.. I have things to do today, yeah? I'll see you around." not making eye contact while she quickly exited the cabin before Fenora could say anything else. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she decided to distract herself and repack for her trip. Even though she had just got back, she was more in a hurry to leave now than ever after what had just transpired.

The ride to Val Royeaux was uneventful. They had stopped half way to rest the horses and set up camp for the night. They weren't far and probably could have pushed it to stay at a nearby inn, but this made it easier to hide from any possible people that agreed with the chantry. Fenora needed to live if she was going to save the world. Setting up two tents, one for Cassandra and Fenora and one for their driver, one of Leliana's scouts, Country. Fenora agreed to take first watch. Her mind swimming with what if's. She poked the fire she had started with a stick, mindlessly. What if she hates her for what happened? What if she can't understand? She said she hated elves that were "too elfy". Fenora was pretty sure her clan's secrets constituted as "too elfy". "ugh" she grumbled, as she laid back on the log she was sitting on and stared up at the stars. She had really hoped she'd understand. Fenora hadn't ever felt a connection like this with anyone. She knew she had only known Sera for a short while, but neither could deny their attraction to eachother. It had, very quickly, turned into care and compassion as well with the more they talked and got to know each other, at least on Fenora's side. Fenora let out a small sigh as she heard the flaps of her tent open and Cassandra stepped out and to her. She just stayed where she was, contemplating, as she stepped closer. "I hope you're not as wide awake as I am." Cassandra grumbled. "Are you okay, Fenora? You look..." She cut her off, "I'm.. yes.. I ... don't know. Maybe?.. I'll be okay. I just..." letting out a small sigh, "Fenedhis, what did I get myself into?" Cassandra sat down on the log next to her, placing the kettle they had set aside above the fire, "I'm sorry that this burden has been placed upon you. Truely. It speaks volumes about you that you are so willing to through yourself into this, instead of turning away. Please, try to understand..." Fenora cut her off again, "Cassandra, thank you for the kind words. I am, honestly, at peace with what happened to me at the conclave. Yes, there are questions with much needed answers, but my fate is as such and I shall not faulter. However, my mood has nothing to do with what's going on in the world around us. I'm just... I don't know. Grumpy at the moment." To tell the truth, she didn't really want to talk about it. However, Cassandra had a way of making her talk, even when she just wanted to hide herself and everything involving the topic in a small tree house and pretend she didn't exist. Cassandra's turned to look at her, confused at first, but it clicked. She had noticed how the two elfs were suddenly more distant as they had been attached at the hip since Sera's arrival. "This doesn't have anything to do with Sera, does it?" Fenora's face turned bright pink, inhaling deeply to try to will the flush from her face. Cassandra took that as all the answer she needed. "Fenora, it is not my job or place to tell you who you can and cannot be with. I, personally, don't know Sera well enough to trust her, but in time, that may change. Would you like some advice?" Fenora lazily sat up and turned to Cassandra. "I'm honestly... just so lost. I really like her.. I've just... never.. been into girls before. And I'm scared. What if I'm not good enough. She probably wants someone more experienced. Someone that wont make her wait until she's ready to go "the distance" as it were. On top of that.. we... got into a bit of an argument on the way to the Storm Coast.... and now she's only treating me like I exist a fraction of the time.." telling a half truth. Cassandra half smiled and shook her head, "If she does not want you because you are inexperienced, then she is not worth your time. Relationships, romantic or not, are about compromise and understanding. If she is too selfish to see you are putting your heart on plate before her, she is not worthy of it." Fenora sighed softly, "I guess.. you're right.... I just need to take it one step at a time..." They made idle small talk until it was Country's shift, both retireing to the tent and letting sleep wash over them.   
The salon was interesting, but ultimately, uneventful. Madame de Fer, also and more commonly known as First Enchanter Vivienne, did not recognize her as anything other than The Herald, as she had expected. When she had met her, she was playing a servant at the Duke Ghislain's estate. There had been someone hired to assassinate him and his wife had hired her to make sure they did not succeed. Nothing had come of it. Vivienne was going to accompany them back to Haven. Stopping at a few shops before they left Val Royeaux to pick up anything Vivienne thought she wouldn't be able to receive regularly there. Fenora also picked up a small necklace with a pendant that also had a hidden, small, blade. Hoping that it looked like something she'd pick out for herself, but Cassandra knew better, smiling slightly when she brought it up to the man behind the counter.

The returned back to Haven half a day later, using a shortcut through the mountains Country spotted and figured out on their way to Val Royeaux. "Please, Lady Vivienne, follow me to the Chantry. I'm sure we can find a space for you to rest your head. I'm sorry that it is probably not what you are used to, but it is the best we can do in this current state." Fenora said, trying to sound as calm as possible, even though her head was pounding from lack of sleep. "Nonsence darling, I'm sure it will be just fine." Vivienne replied and started following Fenora. After she had settled in, She knew there would be a meeting within a few hours. She scoffed at the thoughts in her head and entered her cabin. She wanted to at least change. She noticed that some of Sera's things that were before she left weren't there anymore, but there was a note, folded up on her bed. It looked like a little puppy was drawn on the front, so she knew it had to be from Sera. Her blood ran cold. She knew that this was probably all too much for her and that's why she's pushing her away, but that wasn't a thing that Fenora was going to let happen. She placed the unread note on her dresser, making a mental note to read it later so she could have a clear head, along with the necklase she had bought for Sera. Realizing she hadn't bathed since they stopped for camp. A nice, warm, bath would be fantastic forcalming her nerves. She went out behind her cabin, and pumped some water into the bucket she was provided out of the spicket. Returning to fill the tub, as placed her hand over the fire rune attached to the tub to warm it and slipped in. All of the sore muscles she had started to subside as she started to clean herself with her favorite soap. A concoction she made on her own of elfroot and bits of blueberries. After she was done, she got out and changed into her favorite tank top and a pair of soft, black, cotton leggings. Finally, reached over to the note and began to read it.   
\-----  
 _Wolfie,_  
 _I'm sorry I've been a twit. You've never been with a girl, yeah? Well.. I've.. never been anything more than just.. a thing. I know you. You're not that. You're more. To everyone. The wolf thing didn't scare me. Opposite. Made me want you more. Which is weird, yeah? because elfy. Iduno. I took my stuff. If you don't want me round, I'll go. You were tryin to say somethin before.. Smokywhatsit?? right? showed up. I'm still here. If you want, that is. I like you. I know you know. I'm sorry I'm an ass. Yours is nice though._

_Drinks when you get back? If you still want me round, that is. If not, friends are nice, yeah?_

_Sera._  
\-----  
Not bothering to lace her boots back up as she threw her cloak over her and headed to the tavern. Shivering at the cold, she wrapped her cloak around tighter. Entering, she saw Sera from across the room, a serious look on her face as she stared at her cards. Varric had obviously tricked her into playing Wicked Grace with him again. She softly walked over to their table, looking mildly pitiful from her headache and the cold. "Don't you still owe him money from the last time you played?" she asked sofly. Sera looked up at her and her eyes widened like saucers, a giant smile rapidly appeared on her face, "Wolfie!" She basically knocked her over with a hug, wrapping her arms around her tightly and cradling her face in the side of Fenora's neck. Fenora's face, now crimson, much to Varric's amusment. "missed you. lots." her voice light with happiness, but somehow, there was something behind it that Fenora couldn't really place. She pushed it to the back of her mind and continued smiling at her. "actually, I have a meeting in a couple of hours, so no drinks for me tonight." Sera scoffed and stuck her tongue out at Fenora. "Sera, can I talk to you for a bit, I promise I'll return her Varric. If not, I'll send Cullen to come play you. I'll owe you whatever he looses." She said, with a smirk that did not reach her eyes. Varric could see that it wasn't just for stolen kisses like it usually was and feigned a stretch and folded his cards. "That's okay, Pup. I need to get started writing some letters anyway." Fenora nodded a silent thank you to him. Sera followed her out to her cabin, slightly concerned and avoiding Fenora's eyesight. "Honestly, you have nothing to be worried about, Sera," lifting Sera's face to meet her eyes, "I just wanted to talk to you alone. To see you. I missed you too." Sera's demeanor changed almost instantly. "Get me alone, yeah? Any specific reason?" She said, biting her lip. The action made Fenora's knees weak, but she needed to stay focused, "as tempting as that honestly is, I really just wanted to spend time with you. I have a feeling we need to talk more about your note..." Sera turned her face slightly away, "oh.. right that.. I.." Sera started meekly, "I suppose I should say more on it, yeah? I'm not used to .. whatever this is. The flirting and touching is nice and all, real nice the touching is, but I've never.. been someone's. I'm just not.. not goodnuff. So you trusted me with somethin deep. Real deep. I got scared at what that meant." Fenora sat down on her bed, trying hard to figure out what to say, "Sera, I... what I told you before Banise showed up, was true. I've never been in a real relationship either. I'm scared too. Scared that I'm not going to be good enough for you. Scared that I'm, in your words, "too elfy". Scared that I'm just a play thing and this isn't anything more to pass the time for you. I care about you a lot, Sera." Sera was willing herself not to cry as she watched Fenora let her soul pour out of her. None of this made any sense to her. Sera never felt like anyone really wanted her around. SHE was something to pass the time with. Some decent elf girl to live out fantasies with from time to time. Nothing more. She shook her head as the tears began to break free from their hold. "You?! You think you're not worthy of me? real nice that is, considering you're the friggin "Herald of Andraste". What's this? Fall out of the fade hurt your brain?" she said, more forcefull than she meant it to come out, but still getting her point across. Fenora just reached across to the now pacing elf and pulled her into her arms, "Sera, lets just take this slow. We're both scared. No need to rush anything we don't want to. Even if, whatever we have, doesn't work out, I'll still be here for you, okay? You're not a plaything to me. You're Sera. My Sera. Nothing's going to change that." Sera let out a small sigh and kissed the side of Fenora's jaw, "honeytongue you, honeytongue." Fenora kissed Sera's forehead and rested her chin on top of her head slightly. "Take a nap with me? I haven't slept well in days without a very cute not elfy elf laying next to me." "oh hardy har har, you." Sera mocked, receiving a small giggle from Fenora. Kicking off her boots and removing her cloak, she laid down on her bed and opened the blankets to Sera. Sera complied and snuggled up to her, her head resting on Fenora's arm and her arm gently placed over Fenora's ribs, pulling her close. Sleep came easy and they both passed out for a few hours. That is, until Cullen had come pounding on her door. She had over slept and the meeting was about how they were going to close the breach and a few other things. The breach being a touchy subject with the Commander, but she had no clue why. "Herald, are you in there? You're late. We can't start without you." he bellowed. She turned over and covered her head with the blanket, "Ugh, the door's open, Cullen." obviously irritated at the noise, her headache still ever present and putting her in a horrible mood. Cullen opened the door and stood in the entryway slackjawed. "Oh, I uhh....," his face turning a deep crimson that spread up to his ears, "I didn't realize you had company. I'll uh.." he trailed off, and started back to the door. "Cullen?" He stopped slowly and turned around, continuing to not make eye contact. Sera scoffed and rolled over, clearly not happy about being woken up either. "Please tell the other's that I'm sorry I am late. I'm pretty sure my headache is turning into a migraine and I accidentally over slept. Cassandra is aware I do not feel well. I'll take some elf root and be there in 10 minutes." With that, he nodded and left the room, still red from the awkwardness of it all. He closed the door and let out a deep sigh and headed back to the war room in the chantry. Sera had fallen back to sleep, cuddling her pillow. She was snoring softly and mumbling about bee's. Fenora shook her head in a silent giggle and kissed Sera's forehead. As softly as she could, she got ready and left for the dreaded meeting.

"I, personally, think we should go see what the mages have to offer. The templars would always be a great help, but I don't personally have magic, as I'm sure you've noticed, I carry daggers and not a staff. I could probably use their help closing that thing. If you all can finally agree on something and stop bickering like children, come find me. Until then, leave me out of this. Fucking halla shit." Their faces frozen in shock as Fenora stormed out of the meeting. After 6 hours, they still hadn't made up their minds. She was still going to find out what was going on with the mages, no matter what they were going to decide. She's conscript them both, if she had to. She also knew that her temper had a lot to do with her now booming migraine, but that wasn't the point. She needed to have a chat with her Commander. It's not that he was outright saying no to the mages, but she couldn't help but believe there was something more to his motives for us not getting them. Probably because he used to be a templar? Maybe, but it didn't change the fact that the "used to be" were the key words. Shouldn't he want to help the mages if he walked away from that life? She shook her head and headed back to the cabin. Sera, still sleeping soundly, since it was now the middle of the night, she decided to take some elf root and go right back to bed.


	7. My Loon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a long one. The first bit of getting the mages or templars and then the first fight with Coryphenis are honestly my most hated parts of the game, so it's been a tough one to write about.
> 
> also, I shamelessly added and mended some Fall Out Boy lyrics to this one because why not. 
> 
> I own no lyric rights or anything. I just thought it fit.

She woke up that morning to excruciating pain shooting through her arm. Trying hard not to cry out in agony as the green light emenated throughout the room. She rushed out of her bed and crumpled to the floor, holding her marked hand close to her chest, waking Sera in the process. "Wolfie, what's happining?! What do I do?" Sera exclaimed, trying to break through to her. Fenora let out a gutteral yell as the mark on her hand started to crackle and pop beneath her. Sera rushed out of the cabin yelling for anyone to come help, only seeing Varric by his tent and having him rush over. The same as last time, he pulled Fenora close, but having Sera talk her through it, making her focus on anything but her hand. "Wolfie, please. Listen to me. My voice, yeah? C'mon Rosie. You'll be okay. Just breathe." Fenora let out ragged breaths as the mark started to calm down. It hadn't flared up like that in quite a long time. "Go get Solas... please." Fenora pleaded as she collapsed into Sera's lap, still breathing heavily as the mark was still slowly crackling. Varric ran out of the cabin to get Solas. Luckily, his cabin was not too far away and they returned rather quickly. "Let me see your hand, lathallan." Solas said calmly. She shakily held it out, as her face stayed burried on Sera's leg, gritting her teeth as Sera continually ran her fingers through Fenora's hair in attempts to keep her calm. He ran his hand over the mark, casting a spell to stop the outburst. Her hand felt cool and numb, like she had held it in the snow for just a bit too long. As her breathing evened out, she slowly got up and sat back down on her bed, staring at her hand. "Thank you, all of you. I.... don't know what happened. I was asleep and just woke up to it flaring. I need to close that thing soon or it will obviously be the death of me." Solas nodded in agreement. He slowly turned and walked out back to his cabin, Varric doing the same with a small sigh. It was just about dawn and they still had a while before the bustle of people started to walk about. Sera sat next to Fenora on her bed, worry strewn across her face as she leaned over and kissed Fenora's cheek. "You'll be okay, yeah? We can't have you dying before whatever that thing is. You scared me." Sera gently laid back down on the bed, much like Fenora always does, offering her the blanket and warmth of the bed. Complying slowly, Fenora laid back down and rested her head on Sera's chest, letting the soft pounding of her heartbeat calm her enough to drift back off to sleep. She woke up a small while later to an empty bed. A small note on the pillow reading "I didn't wanna wake ya. Had to do some stuff. Plus, you looked cute and stuff." with a small doodle of a dog with a rose in it's mouth. She sighed to herself, knowing that she needed to call for a meeting immediatly after what happened earlier that morning. Getting up for the day, throwing on her leather pants and a heavier grey tunic, she walked to the chantry, asking a scout on the way to round up the rest of the advisors. "I am sorry for my outburst last night. I'm hopeful that either Cullen or Cassandra had told everyone that I was not feeling well. It may have gotten the best of me. Have we come to a decision?" Fenora stared idly at the map on the table. Cullen sighed heavily, "I don't believe we have. We were hoping you would have some insight in the matter. It should be up to you, since you're the only hope we have of closing that thing. I'm sorry to rest that on your shoulders." The others, refusing to make eye contact as she looked up, "I know it is not everyone's first choice, but the mages were the only ones to actually approach me. Also, I do not have any magic of my own. This whole randomly endowed with some old sort of it is very new to my body. I would honestly feel more comfortable having magic on my side in this because it is going to take a lot out of me, if I even make it passed closing it. I'm going to need their help. If what they have to offer after talking isn't what I need, we can go to the templars. I believe, even though it may be less efficient in helping to power up the mark, they can still very much be of use." Cassandra nodded slightly, finally looking at her, "Who would you choose to take with you? Redcliffe is a decent ways away." Fenora thought for a bit before answering. She hadn't really thought that far. "I believe Bull, Sera, and Solas, if that is okay. I haven't really gotten to send Bull out on much and I know having him there may deter any signs of a trap due to his size. It can't hurt." They nodded and concluded that she would be leaving later that night. Cullen would send a recruit to round everyone up. Her stomach started to growl, aiding in their closing in the meeting for breakfast, as it was still very early in the day. She headed her way down to the tavern which was bustling even at this early hour. Nodding to a few scouts, she ordered her food and made her way out to a clearing just outside of the walls, but not before she decided to stop by her cabin. She remembered that whoever had her cabin previously had left a lute in the corner. It had been forever since she played and she figured it would calm her mind as it once did when she still lived with her clan. She sat down on a small boulder to eat her meal as she enjoyed the morning air and animals. After finishing her meal and tuning the completely out of tune lute, she started to play, not noticing a certain rouge leaning next to a tree, admiring the sight before her. Sera smiled softly at the beautiful voice that floated around her as Fenora started to sing along to the tune.

 

" _Sometimes, I wanna quit this song and become an accountant now,_

_but I'm no good at math, and besides, the coin is down._

_Plant Arbor trees on Lake Celestine before it gets cold._

_I gotta feel the windchill again before I get old._

 

_I wanna scream I love you from the top of my lungs,_

_but I'm afraid that someone else will hear me._

_You can only blame your problems on the world for so long,_

_before it becomes the same old song._

_As soon as I hit the healers, I know we're gonna leave this town._

_and get new horses and get get get get get out now._ "

 

She hadn't noticed Sera walking toward her and quietly sitting down next to the boulder she was on either, as her eyes were closed as she was playing. She could feel the strings vibrations slowly ebbing at her fear as it melted with each strum. As she finished out the song, she opened her eyes slowly as she looked up at the sky. A gentle smile spread across her face. "beautiful, you. didn't know you played.", startling Fenora as she made her presence known causing her to jump a bit, eliciting a small giggle from Sera. "I don't do it often. I taught myself to calm down from the day when I was younger." Fenora sighed trying hard not to think of her clan. She missed them, but she knew after being away for so long that they had probably moved. Finding them would be no small feat either, as they were very, very good at covering their tracks. "like a bird with that, you are." smiling softly up at her as she stood up to place a soft kiss on Fenora's lips.

_____

 

They finally made it to The Gull and Lantern in Redcliffe when they were promptly told that the mages were already indentured to the care of a Tevinter Magister, Gereon Alexius. Fiona seemed to have no idea that she had even invited them there in the first place. This whole thing just kept feeling worse and worse to Fenora. She started to feel her skin crawl as she slowly tried to assess the area inconspicuously. "Welcome, my friend. I apologize that I did not greet you first! The southern mages are under my command. And you are the survivor, yes? The one from the fade? Interesting." The man smoothly questioned. The tone in his voice made Fenora nauseous. "It seems we have much to discuss. Felix, would you go and fetch a scribe, please? My apologies. My son, Felix Alexius." Felix turned and bowed and walked away as instructed, only to come back a few moments later as Alexius droned on about how it would be tough to close the breach on her own, impossible even. Everything about this felt wrong. She was sure her skin was just going to slide away from her body and retreat to the farthest corner to get away from the man in front of her. Upon Felix's return he started to falter, almost collapsing on the floor, had Fenora not caught him. He was quickly ushered out by his father, uttering apologies for his early retreat. It was then that she noticed a note had been slipped into her hand. "Come to the chantry, you're in danger..." she read. Bull chuckled at her, "well, if that's not a trap, I owe someone a drink." Fenora raised an eyebrow, "Well, if it is, I'll owe you one. Fair?" he nodded and they walked out towards the chantry. The could make out the faint noises of lightning crackle as they neared the doors. Fenora's hand started to pop as they drew closer, signalling a rift was nearby. "Ah, you're finally here," the tanned mage turned slightly to look at them, slamming down his staff to electrocute the shriek in front of him, "now help me close this, will you?" they battled the demons as Fenora closed the rift, lifting her hand to it and feeling her fingers in the soft slime of the fade, closing it with a small pop of her hand. This one was different though. Small spots of it would press time faster and or slower, making it increasingly harder to close than the ones she's closed before. "Fascinating. How does that work, exactly?" Fenora stood silent for a moment. She really had no clue. "Haha! You don't even know do you? You just wiggle your fingers and BOOM! Rift closes." She shook her head of her thoughts and looked up at the man curiously, "who are you?" He half smiled at her curiously, "ah, getting ahead of myself I see. Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?" Bull lowered his head to a glare, keeping his unpatched eye fixated on Dorian, "Watch yourself. The pretty ones are always the worst." Dorian raised an immaculate eyebrow and scoffed quietly. "Curious friends you have there. Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable." She hesitated, "are you a magister as well, then?". Causing Dorain to scoff, "Alright. I'm only going to say this once. I am a mage from Tevinter, but NOT a member of the Magisterium. I know Southerners use the term interchangably, but it only makes you sound like barbarians. It's funny how Alexius seemed to get here just before you did, as if by magic, yes? Which is exactly right. To reach Redcliffe, before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself." Fenora took a step back and shook her head slightly, obviously very concerned and confused at the prospect. Solas's ears seemed to perk up at the notion, "that is certianly fascinating, if true. And most absolutely dangerous." Dorian nodded in agreement, "The rift you closed here, sped some things up and slowed other's down? Soon, there will be more like it and they'll appear further and further away. The magic Alexuis is using is wildly unstable. It's unravelling the world." Fenora's face paled at the thought, "I.. you're asking me to take alot of faith here. How do I know you're being honest?" Dorian shook his head and snarled at the small elf, "I know what I'm talking about. I helped develop this magic. When I was still his apprectice, it was pure theroy. Alexius could never get it to work. What I don't understand is why he's doing it. Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackies?" He held his hand up to his chin, now more talking to himself than the rest of them. Felix walked in towards them, "He didn't do it for them." Dorian's demeanor changed completely at the sight, back to the warm and welcoming self he had been when they first arrived in the chantry, "Took you long enough. Is he getting suspicious?" Felix shook his head no, but admitted that he took longer than expected due to playing the illness card. Alexius almost didn't let him leave. Turning to Fenora, he stated blankly, "my father's joined a cult. They call themselves "Venatori" and I can tell you one thing, whatever he's done for them, he's done it to get to you." Trying to lighten up the now horribly dreary mood, she smiled softly at him, "tsk, awwhh! All for me? And here I didn't get Alexius anything." Letting a small pout formed on her lips. "Send him a fruit basket. Everyone loves those!" Dorian chuckled, "you know you're his target. Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage. I can't stay in Redcliffe for long, but whenever you're ready to deal with him, I'd like to be there. I'll be in touch." He turned to walk away, but snapped back just before reaching the corridor, "oh, and Felix. Try not to get yourself killed." He wittily pleaded. Felix returned a small smile, "There are worse things than dying, Dorian." Causing Dorian to shake his head as he carried on.

 

They started their trek home, stopping halfway to make camp in a small wooded area. Hopefully, meaning that they'd be shielded from any unwanted visitors. Sera and Fenora shared a tent, as always, giving Solas and Bull their own. Bull agreed to take first watch as he had not yet been out with them on any of the missions and Fenora tried to make it easier on the "newest member" of whatever trek she may have been on, as first watch was always the easiest. Even though she knew Bull was a very accomplished mercenary and probably had no problem with any shift, as he probably had many missions like this on his own. It was still the decent thing to do, at least. "Well, it's my turn to get dinner. Bull, make sure these two stay out of trouble while I'm gone." Fenora said smugly, to which she received a small "ppbbbtthh" from Sera. She turned and started to walk away from the group and wander through the forest. She took in a deep sigh, when she got far enough away. This is where she felt most at home. The sharp blades of grass nipping at her ankles, the soft song of crickets and other small creatures settling in, all made her made her miss her clan. She placed her hand in her pocket, remembering the necklace that she bought in ValRoyeaux. If she could get up the courage, she was going to give it to her some time before they got home. While Fenora was out, Iron Bull decided getting a full read on what he was pretty sure was going on with Sera and Fenora correctly. They hadn't exactly been subtle, but any time Fenora was pressed about it, she'd change the subject, but turn one of her many shades of red. Sera, however, was not so bashful. "So, Sera, you and the boss, huh?" he asked, smirking at the small elf. "hahaha I know right?" Sera smiled back. Deciding to poke the bear, so to speak, "didn't figure you were the type to bed your way to power.." Sera's eyes narrowed, her demenor now frothing with rage, "You friggin take that back!" Bull chuckled slightly seeing the small elf in front of him, now gripping the hilt of her dagger. "Take what back? I didn't mean anything by it." trying to get her to calm down a little. He didn't want to have to fend her off and have Fenora kick his horns stright off of his head. "That's right, you didn't! This matters! You don't talk piss about what matters." Glaring at the Qunari as she waited for her Wolfie to come back. She was very much not amused at whatever game this great oaf was playing. "Ahh, so it matters then. Good to know." He smiled greatly at her only adding to her anger. She huffed at snarled at Bull and went to her tent to wait. It wasn't too long before Fenora came back with a few nugs and a ram tied together, already cleaned and ready for the fire. Bull was gracious enough to cook and she wasted no time handing it over. She was super nervous about the gift, even though it was just a necklace, she didn't want to mess it up. She climbed into her tent, but found Sera pouting in the corner. "Sera? are you okay?" Fenora said softly, sitting down next to her. "Friggin oaf out there thinks I'm just playin with your bits to get higher up. "Didn't think you were the type to bed your way to power" he says. Arsebiscut." Sera spat out. Slowly, her face started to pale, fear started to set into her eyes as she looked back at Fenora, "you don think that, right? because I'm not. You're.. you're just you. I'm just me. At least it's like that when we're together, yeah? Because I feel it. I don't know if you do but..." Fenora interrupted her, crashing her mouth into hers. Sera raised her hand to the back of Fenora's neck and pulled her close, wrapping her fingers gently in her hair. Still kissing her, Fenora reached into her pocket, pulling the necklace out and placing it around Sera's neck. Breaking the kiss, only to smile at the adorable elf in front of her. "Sera, I don't think that's what you're doing. I'm not even really in a position of power. People just think I'm some blasted Herald of a God I don't even believe in. What matters is this. I know we're just taking things slow, but this is what matters. I care about you, a lot. I'm not about to let the opinions of someone else change that. Even though, I'm fairly sure he was just trying to get a rise out of you and assess the situation he's in in one fell swoop." Sera smiled back at her, but was more confused by the pendant now around her neck, slowly reaching up to it and raising an eyebrow at her. "oh, right. I... uh... bought that for you.. when we went to Val Royeaux. Careful, but press the gem in the center." Sera's face lit up as she pressed the emerald in the center and the blade popped back into place. Tackleing Fenora to the ground, covering her face with kisses. "You're a loon. but you're my loon." Sera smiled softly at her as she propped herself up on her elbow as the other hand grasped at Fenora's muscular buttcheek. A soft moan escaped Fenora's lips as Sera began to pepper kisses down her neck, sucking slightly to leave a few little red marks on her skin. "My loon." she repeated as she started to stroke the heat between Fenora's legs over her pants, causing a more audible mewl explode from her. It was then they heard a large cough from outside and noticed a rather large shadow cascade over their tent. "Dinners ready, if you two are." Bull said laughing to himself. Solas, sitting on a log, already enjoying the stew that Bull prepared, shaking his head at the two. "We'll be out in a .. ahhh Sera..... minute" Fenora tried to cry out as Sera bit down on Fenora's hip bone. Fenora's stomach began to rumble at the mention of food, however. Sera, reluctantly, sat up and playfully scowled at her, "alright lets go. I'm not finished with you though." Fenora kissed her softly as they exited the tent and sat down to eat.


	8. Knotty Herald.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A LOTTTT of Elven in this one. 
> 
> Notes at end for translation. 
> 
> Also, sorry it took so long. I had a friends wedding to go to and a whole bunch of work stuff. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> == Edit 9/6/17  
> I felt like I left this chapter lackluster, so i fixed it. If you're not here for the smut, then stop when Sera gives Fenora a well deserved backrub.

Fenora sat on her mount, idly staring off into the distance, as they approached Haven. Nothing about Redcliffe made sense. She knew, even though they had made a horrid mistake indenturing themselves to Alexius, the mages needed the Inquisition's help, badly. Even if an alliance wasn't in the near future, she needed to fix this. She knew that, eventually, Grand Enchanter Fiona would end up being a tool to get to her if she didn't. The entire power of the rebel mages would be horrific at best, if turned against them. Templars or no Templars. Snapping back to reality, her elf ears caught a rustling in the woods not too far off from where they were on the semi beaten path. Apparently, she was not the only one, as she looked around and noticed the other two elfs in her company had snapped towards the noise as well. She raised a hand to stop them all to a halt, slowly getting off of her mount and tying it to a nearby tree. "Solas, with me, Bull, Sera, flank the perimeter and see what you can find. Don't go out of shouting range." She almost whispered. She vanished into a puff of smoke, effectively going rouge, knowing that Solas would be able to track her regardless of this. Moving as quietly she could to the area she heard the noise. She started into a small clearing, no bigger than her cabin, to see Banise in the direct center. "It was just a wolf, Lethallan. Let's leave it be. We are invading their space. If we show them respect, they may just show us the same." Solas quietly piped up. Fenora just smiled, shook her head, and made direct eye contact with the wolf. She quietly bowed to him, confusing Solas in the process. "Banise. There must be danger if he is here. Let me talk to him." She whispered. "Anetha ara, Banise. Garas quenathra?" The wolf looked further in the direction they were headed and started to snarl, teeth started to bare as his haunches ran up his back. She nodded at him, "Ma serannas." The wolf approached her and nuzzled in her hand and nudged it slightly, signalling that he wanted to go with. "Garas" she said, nodding at the wolf in front of her. Turning to Solas, who had a look not only of confusion, but great admiration of the woman in front of him. "Let's get Bull and Sera. He would not have come if it was an issue to be taken lightly." Raising an eyebrow to her, Solas whispered "I believe you owe us an explanation, lethallan. It is not everyday that people talk to animals." She sighed and nodded her head to signal the two others close by, "I'll explain later. We have more important things to worry about."  
________________

The four road on, a pack of wolves leading them. Normally, Sera would be shaking right now. She hated packs. "Down right vicious, those things" is what they'd normally hear, but both Solas and Bull were confused when Sera had screeched out "Smokey! Hey boy. Find us somethin' good yeah?" while scratching him behind the ears. The closer they got to where Banise was leading them, the more and more Fenora's heart started to sink into her stomach. The air was thick with a dense smoke of a roaring fire. "This isn't good, Boss. You sure you wanna get closer?" Bull said with concern." Banise growled at him in the distance causing him to shutter. "I'm sure, Bull. Whatever this is, Banise needs to show me." She just about whispered, trying not to cough and possibly alert anyone that they were approaching.

Fenora's jaw dropped slack as they arrived. An elven camp burned to ashes. The ones who did this were long gone, as the flames that once were there were now reduced to mild ash and smoke. She tied her mount to a nearby tree that seemed sturdy enough, and started to walk closer, daggers close at hand. "Bull, Solas, see if you can find who did this. Don't go too far out. If they're still here, I'm going to need you to be able to hear me. Sera, help me look around. Banise, stay here. The rest of you, see what you can find." The wolves wandered off into the forest, as well as Bull and Solas. Not too far from where they were was an aravel that was still in semi-decent shape. Banise started whining softly as she approached. She looked back at him and he pressed his forehead to her hand. Memories of screams of elves, howls of wolves, and fire flooded her mind. "Fucking Templars. I'll make them pay for this." Her face grew dark and complete rage filled her mind and body. Sera stepped back from her, slightly terrified of her when the irises of her eyes blew black with anger. Fenora snarled and opened the slightly broken door to the aravel, dropping to her knees when she saw the inside. She knew she had known the clan. It all looked too familiar to her. She didn't want to believe it at first, or let on that she knew who it was, until Bull and Solas had left. There was only two aravels that she knew of that looked like this one from the outside, but the inside would tell a whole other story. Her eyes slowly started to turn back to normal as she knelt on the ash covered floor. The blue couch. The blanket she had made for her Keeper when she was just a child. The amulet her Keeper had only ever taken off when she was asleep or dream walking. The memories of all of it hit her like an enraged druffalo. "Fenora? are you ... woahhhh... this isn't.." Sera stuttered out as Fenora turned to face her, eyes fully back to normal even though they were now red and puffy. Sera just wrapped her in her arms, stroking her hair softly as Fenora sobbed into her. "We'll get em, wolfie. Every damn one of em. Pure shite, this is. They did nothin for this. We'll get em, okay? I swear it." Sera brought Fenora's face to hers and pressed her forehead against hers, "Fenora, lookit me. I swear. Arrows. Straight in the danglebag." Fenora chuckled weakly and pressed placed a chaste kiss on Sera's lips. Banise started to whine and placed his paws over his face at the display, causing them to break the kiss. "Hush you. I just started to like you, yeah? don't make me regret it." Sera snarked with a smirk, rustling her fingers through the fur on top of Banise's head. She stood and offered her hand to Fenora, helping her to her feet. "Lets... get out of here. I need to speak to Leliana when we get back home." She started to walk out, but stopped, grabbing the mildy burnt blanket and amulet and placing it around her neck as she did. She whistled to notion the group back together and knelt down and placed both of her hands on the ground, "Falon’Din enasal enaste." Fenora said softly and turned to her wolf, "Ma serannas, Banise. Garas. Las halani. Lath sulevin, lath araval ena." He howled into the air, letting his pack know he was not returning with them, with a fierceness that made Sera shudder." Creepy, that is. As they left the campsite, Fenora kept silent. Her hood up and her face forward. Silently hoping no one would talk to her for fear that she would break down. "You okay, Boss? And why is this wolf following us?" Bull piped up, staring at said wolf. Fenora took in a deep sigh and continued on, looking for a spot to make camp. It would only take a days ride longer to get to Haven, but she needed to rest. She needed to make peace within herself, if she could. Not that it would be easy. "Here. Set up camp. I.. need to be alone." Fenora spoke softly to all of them, not even paying attention to their questions. Glancing at Sera, she nodded a silent permission to bring them up to speed. She didn't think she could muster the words without having a breakdown. No, she knew she couldn't. Breaking down infront of Sera was one thing, but not them. No, she had to be stronger than she was for everyone. Even herself.

___________

"Allright, is someone going to tell me what the fuck is happening?" Bull exclaimed, cutting the thick silence that had enveloped them since Fenora walked off. "Wouldya shut it? She told me to tell yah. I just gotta think of how to. Yah oaf.", Sera pointedly spat back. "Her clans.... that was... hers. She's all thats left. Smokey? That's from Hero of Ferelden times. "Lady of the Forest" or whatever gave them to 'em as thanks for stoppin' a curse their old Keeper put on some people for being baddies and turning them into werebaddies. She talks to them. Hears them talk back. Smokey's hers. Now that the clans gone, I suppose he's stickin with us, right boy?" Banise propped his head onto her lap as she sat on the ground against a log, "it's a lot for her, yeah? so keep your trap shut. She'll talk if she wants. Leave her be." Solas nodded in agreement, although this just left so many more questions he wanted to ask, but he'd have to wait until he could ask Fenora himself. Bull just looked down at the ground. "That.. damn." he said softly, "I'm going to go get dinner. I'll try to find some ram. I know it's her favorite out here. Maybe that'll cheer her up." The twinkle slightly returned to Sera's eye, "ohhhhh and get some embruim? I think I know a potion. Help her sleep. She's got all the embrium I picked for her on her. I wanna have it ready when she gets back." Bull nodded and headed out into the woods. 

"Mind taking first then, yeah? I just... gotta get started on the potion. The embriums the last bit." Sera scuffed the ground as she spoke. "I believe so.", Solas stated, "I'll get you when food is ready or she returns." Even though the two had never quite gotten along, mostly because Solas was just "too elfy" and Sera was "not elven in the least", he still understood the heartache Fenora was going through. He also had a growing respect for Fenora, an admiration even. He knew she'd need all the help she could get to get through this. Sera nodded at him and retreated to their tent. She quickly pulled out the blanket that Fenora had taken from the campsite and laid it out on the side of the tent, away from everything else so that it wouldn't get damaged, in case her potion turned out wrong. She pulled out her ingredients: Elfroot, Red Wine (from her flask that she always hid, of course), coconut oil, and embruim, when she got it. She set the vial of oil down next to the candle to warm it to make it easier to mix and muddled the rest of her mixture together. Even without the embrium, it would work, but Fenora loved the way they smelled, so she needed them. It wasn't so much of a potion. That had been a lie. It was a massage oil. Fenora just needed to get back here. She laid down on her bedroll, waiting for either Bull to get back, or her little loon. *Her mind swam with questions more than anything. Would Fenora even like it? Would it even help? Sera's nerves started to get the best of her. She knew that even if she did, they wouldn't have much privacy. She needed to go find her. Being alone in a time like this wasn't healthy. Whistling Smokey inside her tent for the night, she patted him on the head, grabbed the oil (secretly hoping she'd find some embrium on the way. Even though Fenora loved the way it smelled, it had amazing muscle relaxing properties.) and made her way to find Fenora. "be back. Smokeys nappin if you need'm. Gonna do some wash." she stated, eliciting a nod from Solas as she moved into the forest. It wasn't long before she found extra embruim. She found Fenora curled up around a small tree shortly after, too. She could hear faint sobs as she drew closer. "Wolfie? I know you said you need ta be alone, but.. I... have somethin for yah." Sera spoke almost above a whisper to not startle the poor girl. Fenora turned over to face her, face red and eyes puffy. "I uh... I made it. You just gotta lay on your front and take off your shirt." making Fenora raise an eyebrow at her. "no, not like that, Loon. c'mon. Let me? I worked hard on it." Fenora sighed slightly, but complied, albit a bit reluctant at first. Sera straddled her hips and poured a decent amount of the oil into her hands, rubbing them together to warm it up, and began to work on the rock solid knots in Fenora's back and shoulders. "Maker's Balls. You should let me do this more, yeah? your knots have knots." Sera said, pressing hard under Fenora's shoulder. "Mmmmhmmmf" was the only thing Fenora could muster out, making Sera smile wide with a devilish grin as she worked on her. Slowly ebbing away at all of the troubles of Fenora's mind with every press of her fingertips. Sera started to rub her lower back, making Fenora hum into her arms that were folded just under her head to keep her face from the ground. Sera started to press her thumbs deep down both sides of Fenora's spine, causing Fenora to moan softly and arch her back, pressing her ass against Sera's thighs. "mmm someone's feeling better, yeah?" Sera purred as she leaned forward and kissed gently between Fenora's shoulders, hands still grasping at her hips. Fenora swiftly turned over underneath her, baring her breasts to the cold air of dusk. Sera's eyes traced small trails from Fenora's eyes, chin, neck, to those beautiful peaks that rest in front of her. "you're ... wooahhh... " Sera smiled wildly at the sight. Fenora, lifting a hand to beckon her closer to her, pulled her into a deep kiss as she complied. Tangling her fingers in elf's short hair and pressing herself against her. "Temptress, you." Sera mused between languid kisses. Sera trailed the tips of her fingers up Fenora's stomach, making her inhale as the soft touch tickled her skin and promptly made it's way to her breast, continuing the trail, creating circles around her nipple. Fenora, now almost humming with every breath. Sera began pressing her lips to the soft flesh of her chin, neck, and continued between the center of her chest stopping just barely above the hem of Fenora's pants. Her hand now massaging where her fingertips had left off. Fenora squirmed underneath her. Each kiss, so warm and inviting, sending an invisible spark between her legs. "Think I know what else I can do to cheer you up, yeah?" Sera bit her lip as she palmed the inside of Fenora's thigh, running her thumb, ever so slightly, over the heat radiating through. Fenora gasped slightly at the contact. "You'll have to ask me nice for it though." Sera smirked, as she moved her hand, caressing Fenora's core. "Please...mmmmm Sera." Fenora huffed out as the speed of Sera's hand increased. "Please what, Wolfie?" Sera's grin now ear to ear to see her writhe underneath her. Because of her. "Take me. I'm...uunnfff. Sera please." Fenora cried out as Sera enveloped her breast in her mouth, twirling small flicks over her most sensitive areas with her tongue, while undoing the laces on her bracers. Swiftly, she shifted and began pulling Fenora's pants down. Making her way back up, placing a multitude of gentle bites and and licks up her thighs until she reached that oh, so sweet, spot between Fenora's legs. Fenora had propped herself up on her elbows, maintaing eyecontact with the bewitching woman, letting out soft mewls as she proceeded. Slowly, Sera licked a wide stripe from the bottom of her sex to the top, stopping at her clit to circle it with her tongue. "ohhh, Sera I.. mmmmm" Fenora cried out as she threw her head back with pleasure. Sera twisted her tongue around the wet mound as she traced the outside of her opening with her finger, teasing her lover relentlessly. Fenora could feel the pressure starting to build in her center. Bewildered by how quickly Sera could get her to her peak. Her name became a plea for more upon Fenora's lips, moaning loudly into the forest air. Sera gently pressed a finger into her, slowly begining to pump her hand in and out, sucking and flicking her clit with her tongue as she did so. Fenora writhed beneath her. Adding another finger and quickening her pace with not just her hand, but mouth as well. Bucking against her hand as she rapidly became closer and closer to her release. Still thrusting her fingers inside her, curling slightly to hit just the right spot in the process, Sera looked up at the beautiful elf, "That's it, yeah? Cum for me, beautiful." Sera mused, quickly replacing her mouth where it was before. The coldness of her breath against the soaking wet nerves, as well as the command in her voice, was her undoing. Fenora's orgasm crashed around her, making her cry out Sera's name loud enough that she was sure they were going to hear them back at camp. Her muscles clutching around Sera's fingers, letting her ride out the massive waves of her climax. Sera, reluctantly, withdrew her fingers and wiped her mouth off, moved up and placed a kiss on Fenora's lips. "Feeling better?" Sera quipped with a smile as she laid beside her. Still trying to catch her breath, Fenora nodded and curled up next to Sera, placing her head on her chest. Sera kissed the top of her forehead and gently played with the, now extremely messy, fiery locks of hair, "We should probably get back. Bull was tryna catch ram for you. You hungry?" Sera asked softly. "I am. But... can we just lay here a while? I..." Fenora asked gingerly. "of course, honeytongue. Just no sleeping." Sera chuckled at her and held her close, both looking at the stars above them in a hole in the trees until they walked back to camp to fall asleep in eachother's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anetha ara, Banise. Garas quenathra - Loosely translated to "I greet you, Smoke. Why are you here?"
> 
> Ma serannas. - Thank you.
> 
> Falon’Din enasal enaste - An elven prayer for the dead.
> 
> Ma serannas, Banise. Garas. Las halani. Lath sulevin, lath araval ena. - Thank you, Smoke. Give help. Be certain in need, and the path will emerge.


	9. Forever Is A Long Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter covers "In Hushed Whispers", but I wanted something a little bit more to add to the harshness of what happened last chapter.
> 
> I'm also VERY sorry it's taken me so long to update. My husband and I manage a haunted house for a small resort that just ended and I literally did not have a day off for 48 days straight. Exhausted was an understatement. I am kind of going off of the "script" so to speak with this a bit. The thing I did that technically doesn't happen until later is going to MAJORLY tie into what happens in the next chapter, so keep that in mind. (Minispoilers, I guess)
> 
> Thanks for continuing to read!! Love you guys for the support!
> 
> Also, Added in a bit of "I Wouldn't Mind - He is We". I do not own any rights to this song or anything, but I thought it was perfect for the part.

They reached Haven a small while after the sun had reached it's highest point in the sky. Reaching the gates, she immediately dismounted and allowed her mount to wander off directly to the stables, as it had become accustomed to. Nodding to the rest of her company as they started towards their tents to lay their things. Having Banise by her side felt as normal as breathing, so when people gasped at the sight, it caught her more off guard than she'd like to admit. Walking up to Leliana's tent, Banise sat snug against Fenora, "Well, it seems you have brought home a friend. May I know his name? He is beautiful." Leliana said, softly kneeling and presenting her side to him, not making eye contact to show she is not a threat. "Banise. He has been my companion for many years. There is something I need to talk to you about, in private. Would you join me in the war room? I would very much appreciate it. Please, send a runner for the rest as well." Fenora pointedly responded, nodding at Banise in assurance that Leliana is, indeed, no threat. He moved cautiously to her, sniffing her outstretched hand and nuzzled underneath it when he was confident enough. Leliana slowly scratched the top of his head and nodded to Fenora. "I'll be in there shortly."

"Before you say anything, I want you to know that I have made my decision very, very carefully. Although I know some of you will not agree, and that was not without consideration, I believe this is what is best and will help us to succeed. I have decided to conscript the mages to help us close the breach," holding up a hand to quiet any immediate protests that she knew were going to come, "Please, let me finish before we discuss this further. I would like to only say this once. It is very difficult for me to begin with, so let me explain while I still possess the power to. I am sure you have noticed that I did not send any complete missive this run. The mages have indentured themselves to a Magister, Gereon Alexius. It seems, he has figured out how to move around time. He approached the mages before I was able to get to them, as well as before Grand Enchanter Fiona approched me in Val Royauex. I'm sure you all have met Dorian. If it wasn't for him, I would not have the information I have on the Magister. Even after all of that, I was still on the fence about who I would think we should side with. Although us helping them out of their horrible mistake, conscripting or not, was an undenyable decision I had made to bring to you when I arrived home. As we were on our way home..." Fenora's eyes started to tear up, Banise nuzzled her hand to comfort her to go on. "I'm sure.. you have all noticed Banise by now, considering you've been barely able to focus on what I'm saying and almost completely focused on the actual wolf in the room. He is no threat, unless you feel the need to cause me harm. I'm only going to say this part once, to you, and will not explain myself, nor him, again. When I was a child, my clan was effected by a curse brought upon us by our Keeper. I'm sure you have heard of the clan that the Hero of Ferelden had saved. Leliana, by my understanding, you were there first hand. I must admit, I now remember where I had seen you before. It wasn't until recently that I put the two together. The Spirit of the Forest did not dissipate after Zathrian released them from the curse. Allowing herself to reach us, one last time, she bestowed the gift of these beautiful creatures to us. Banise is my bond. My entire clan has.. had.. one. We are connected in mind and soul. We speak to each other as plain as you and I. Now.. in regards to my decision, upon returning, we were lead to an encampment, burnt to the ground... The only thing left was my Keeper's aravel. It did not look like there were any survivors, but I would appreciate if we could send some scouts out to look. They are likely not far from here, as the encampment was only a day's ride away. It looked to be like they were traveling. Possibly to come find me? Who knows. The one major point I am trying to get to is that Banise showed me what happened through his memories. Red Templars did this. My ENTIRE clan. My family. Gone. Because of THIS." Tears now freely flowing down her face as she slammed her marked hand on the table. "I know there are some, few, that disagree with the happenings as of late, but I will NOT be found working to ally with the murderers of my clan. If there are any good left in the few that wish to join, Commander, they will be under your charge and under VERY close watch for any and all corruption." Trying to regain composure, she slowly withdrew her hand from the table. It crackled and sparked as her emotions grew stronger. "Now, any questions or concerns with my decision?" Cullen was the first to speak, albeit meekly, "I'm sure I can speak for all of us when I say that we are incredibly sorry for your loss. I will, personally, send out some of my best to try to find survivors. If it is alright with you, If there are any remaining bodies, I believe we have place for a funeral, although I do not know your customs for such a thing." Fenora nodded, "We bury the dead, just as you would, but we plant trees over the bodies. A new life from one that is lost to us." "Then that is what we shall do as soon as we can. That being said, we don't have the manpower to take the castle. We need to find another way in." Josephine, finally taking her eyes off of Banise, admitted that the letters from Alexius had asked for her by name. So obvious a trap that they were absolutely certain that he wanted to kill her. "Redcliffe Castle is the most defensible fortress in Ferelden. It has repelled thousands of assaults" Cullen interjected, "if you go in there blind, you'll die and we'll lose any means we have of closing these rifts. I can't allow that." Leliana, obviously annoyed by Cullen's statements perked up, "and if we don't even try to meet Alexius, we lose the mages and leave a hostile foreign power on our doorstep." Fenora shook her head, "We cannot give up. I'm aware of the dangers of this. We just need to find a way in. I've been in danger since I walked out of the fade. I would not want to do this if I didn't think it could work." As if something slapped her in the face, Leliana's eyes lit up with mischief, "Wait, I know a way. There is a secret passage under the castle, an escape route for the family. It's too narrow for our troups, but we could send agents in through, but we'd need a distraction. Perhaps the envoy Alexius wants so badly." A wicked smirk played across Fenora's face as she started to put the pieces together, "That sounds perfect. He focuses on me while your agents clean up the place. I'm willing, if that's what it takes." The door swung open as Dorian entered in his seemingly usual flair, "Fortunetly, you'll have help. You're spies will never get passed Alexius's magic without my help. So, if you're going after him, I'm coming along." He said, pointedly. Fenora smiled gently at him, "If there is nothing else, I am in grave need of a bath and an actual bed. We leave in two days time. Send him a missive that we will be arrive soon. I want to make him stew for a bit. Also, I would like if there was increased security around Haven. For Red Templars to be just a days ride away makes me uneasy at best." Nodding to all of them as she exited.

Heading toward her cabin, she had noticed that all of Sera's things were placed neatly in a corner, along with the entirety of her cabin cleaned up, with a note stuck to her mirror that read;

 _ **F** is for Follow the clues, like you did back then. _  
_**E** is for Every one deserves to relax. Drew you a bath. Once that's done, go to the first place we kissed._

Smiling, she took a deep breath and did as she was told. Noticing that there were clothes laid out for her for after. She shook her head at the silliness, but sunk down into the bath that was still decently warm. She recognized that smell. Embrium. Her favorite. She melted into the bath as she noticed the small embrium petals floating just atop the water. It seems some one was busy while she was stuck in that meeting. She soaked for a small while, allowing the properties of the flower to relax her sore and strained muscles. As she got out, she unrapped the small bit of folded clothing onto the nearby chair. The same low cut tank top and black leggings she had worn that night she first kissed Sera. She felt silly for being nervous, but continued on putting her clothes. Leaving her wet hair to do as it pleased while it dried and threw on her leather jacket. She continued on to the tavern, opening the door to see Varric sitting in his usual spot, waving her over with, what looked like, another note in his hand. "I don't know what this is, but I'd be careful. It's from Sera." Winking, he handed it over.

 _ **N** is for Night time. First night I spent with you was the happiest I've been in a long bit._  
_**O** is for open skies. Think about the first time I heard you sing. Go there. Bring 2 ales. Already paid for. Ask Varric._

Just then he stood up, handing her the two ales, as promised. Smiling and confused, she took them, thanking him in the process. She started out to the rock that was just outside of Haven that she sat with her lute on. The sky was indeed beautiful from there. She loved going there when she needed to clear her mind. As she approached, she saw Sera sitting there with Fenora's lute. Singing softly,

 _"Merrily we fall out of line, out of line._  
_I’d fall anywhere with you, I’m by your side._  
_Swinging in the rain, humming melodies._  
_We're not going anywhere until we freeze._

_I’m not afraid, anymore. I’m not afraid._

_Forever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side._

_Carefully we're placed for our destiny._  
_You came and you took this heart, and set it free._  
_Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me._  
_I’m torn, I’m torn to be right where you are._

_I’m not afraid, anymore. I’m not afraid."_

Leaning against the same tree as Sera once did, Fenora started to smile at the gorgeous elf. The moonlight hitting her pale skin just right as she light up the life around her. She never knew Sera had such a beautiful voice, considering whenever she did sing, it was with the very drunk patrons of the tavern, including herself. And, if she was being honest, it was more shouting than anything. Fenora started to move closer to her as the song came to a close. Sera reached out a note to her that read;

  
_**R** is for really, really, seriously pretty. Which you are. _  
_**A** is for absolutely unafraid to give this a go, if you want that kind of thing._

Sera sat, red faced, staring at the lute. Meekly, she let out, "So, you've been chattin' me up. I heard that yeah? That's all fun and such, walkin' around and having fun and whateva, but maybe there's more in your head. Like you want to be more? I mean, I don't usually go for elves... feel like a ... bag of chicken necks.. But yes. I like you.. you're.. it's good." Fenora smiled wide enough to make her face ache, but she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around Sera and kissed her, intertwining her fingers into the short hairs on the back of Sera's neck. "It's nice to finally just admit what we both knew was there." "You've been saying it other ways, maybe me too. I just.. I want this. And you, yeah? and I think you do too. And you've been going through so much. I wanted something nice to get your head out of it. Figured this was as good a time as any." Sera said, while putting the lute down gently and pulling Fenora to sit against her. "Well, I followed the clues correctly, I'm pretty happy with my prize." turning her head to kiss her on the cheek and lay her head against her shoulder. They talked for a while and agreed that, even though it was by far the most dangerous run Fenora had to go on yet, Sera would stay back. Fenora couldn't live with herself if something happened to Sera. This was her job. Her destiny to make this right. She had to. She couldn't advocate putting the woman that had her heart into harm's way just hours after becoming an actual relationship. Even though Sera didn't like the idea, she was mildly relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with that many mages at once. She decided she would take Solas and Varric to the castle with her. Their training would prove useful in case of trouble. They stayed there for what seemed like forever until finally returning to, what Fenora considered, their cabin and readied themselves for bed.


	10. As If Things Weren't Bad Enough...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the wait. With the holidays and my own personal bullshit, it's been really hard to make this chapter. I have kind of decided to make this a mini "prelude" to chapter 11, so this one is kind of short and stops mildly abruptly. It was really difficult for me to write this chapter because of the ending. The emotions of it required me to be in a certain mental state and I just couldn't until now. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Fenora and Sera were woken up by a loud banging on the door on the cabin. "Come on, Pup! We've been waiting all morning for you to get your ass out here. Get your face out of Sera's long enough to get ready, will yah?" Varric laughed through the door. "Shit. Okay! Give me about 10 minutes! Sorry!" Fenora yelled back while scrambling to get on and pack all of her equipment. She'd stayed up late strategizing with her advisors on how to approach the impending death trap she seemed to be placing herself in. She had returned to the cabin long after Sera had finally passed out. Today was going to be a fight and a half and she knew it. She was terrified that this wasn't going to work as well as they had hoped, but she had faith in her companions. She had to do this. She had something... someone.. to live for now. Sera grumbled at the yelling between the two and pulled the covers over her head in protest, earning a small smile from Fenora. When she finally had all of her things, she pulled the covers back just enough to reach Sera's forehead. She placed a small soft kiss on her temple and returned the blanket to its spot hoping not to wake her. Leaving to go to battle was hard enough under normal circumstances, but today... it just... it felt different to her. Like a sinking stone in the river that was her nerves. She didn't want her to think she didn't say goodbye, so she quickly wrote a note and placed it on the nightstand;

Sera,  
I know you wanted to come with me, but I'm really happy that you're not. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. I will come back home. I promise. Make sure to keep Banise company? He's staying behind to keep you company.

xo  
Wolfie.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fenora woke up to an throbbing boom in her skull, only to realize that she was waking up into the thick of a fight. Pulling her daggers out and trying to shake out all of the haze left in her, she jumped and thrusted her daggers into the guard that was now charging at her. Landing her blades deep into his chest and twisting as she pulled them out and landed into the floor beneath her as he fell backwards. "There you are! I was beginning to think you weren't going to wake up." Dorian said, approaching her cautiously. "What?... what happened?" Fenora said shakily while looking around her. The last thing she remembered was Alexius failing at his plan to kill her and attempting to use some sort of amulet as a probable last resort. She was now in a murky, flooded cellar, soaked up to her knees, surrounded by newly dead guards. Not exactly what she had in mind. "Where are we?" she mostly said to herself. "Displacement.. Interesting. Probably not what Alexius intended. The rift must have moved us.. to what? The closest confluence of arcane energy?" Dorian said curiously. Fenora shook her head in confusion, "The last thing I remember we were still in the castle hall." Dorian turned to her, trying to reassure her, as well as himself, "Let's see.... If were still in the castle.. it isn't... Oh! Of course! It's not simply WHERE we are.. It's WHEN! Alexius used the amulet as a focus. It moved us through time!" Fenora rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Well that's just great. I finally get into a real relationship and I leave her for maker knows how long because of some pompous ass. Let's just hope we can get back and it's not too late." Dorian's lip curved upwards, "Let's get searching for something, shall we? I doubt we'll find anything in this.. ugh I liked these boots." He shuddered as he lifted them from the merk they were standing in.

They walked on, cutting through red lyrium addled guards and trying their hardest to avoid the massive stalagmites of the horrid substance that seemed to grow directly out of the castle walls. They wandered aimlessly, trying to make sense of any of this. The more they wandered, the more they didn't like what they found. Red Lyrium had infected the companions that were all locked away, as it was growing out of every wall in the stronghold. The ones Fenora had hand picked to come with her on this journey. Fiona had even started to be consumed by it in her cell. Only the top portion of her body visible. The pang of guilt that ran through Fenora every time she opened one of the cells, looked at the red, sickly eyes and skin of her friends, grew thicker and thicker. The look on Leliana's face when they released her from her shackles after she had so obviously been tortured ran Fenora's blood cold. She had to get back. None of this should have happened. It wouldn't. Not if she could help it. According to Fiona, they had been sent in time a full year. The Empress was dead. The so-called "Elder One" had taken over everything. She had to fix this.

Leliana leaded the group through the castle. She had been there before during the blight and the whole castle felt a lot like a maze to Fenora. Fenora kept pace, but was very obviously distracted in her own thoughts. What had become of Sera? Was she still even alive? If she was, was she okay? Did she move on? That thought added an extra layer of emotions she wasn't ready to deal with when she noticed a familiar mop of blonde laying still, strapped to a table in one of the rooms they entered trying to find more weapons. Leliana's face softened immediately. "Fenora.. I.. I didn't know" Leliana insisted, "She must have come only a few days ago, by the looks of it. I..." Fenora's heart sunk into her stomach. She approached the still body slowly, not really ready to believe it. "No. No. NO!" Tears now cascading down her face as she huddled over the body of her lover. Sera's throat had been slit, her face obviously beaten, stab wounds and blood covered her body. "Oh Sera, why? You were safe. You had to have been to make it this far. Why would you do this?" Fenora's body was shaking. She moved off of her and noticed a small piece of paper clutched in Sera's hand. It was the letter she had wrote to her the day she left. Sera had added drawings of them on the back and hearts everywhere. The bit that broke Fenora was what Sera had written at the bottom of the letter, "I'll make them pay. I love you. Always.". Fenora collapsed on the ground, taking deep breaths to control her emotions. The more she thought about it, the more angry she became. They killed her. Brutally murdered the woman she gave her heart to. No, death wasn't going to be good enough. She was going to make them pay, just like Sera wanted. A darkness washed over Fenora's expressions. Her eyes were as cold as ice as she stood up. "I will make this right. No one hurts the ones I love and gets away with it. Especially not her. Alexius will suffer as she did. As you all did. I'll rip him to bits myself if I have to. I don't care. Let's go."


End file.
